Silence Angel Hitaro
by SeikoValantine
Summary: La leyenda cuenta de un ser que renace cada generacion, el Angel del Silencio, el portador del holocausto...
1. Prologo

Silence Angel Hitaro…Cap. 0….

Muchos temen al silencio, dandole el valor de muerte, de final y satanizandolo ubicandolo en las inmediacion de parte demoniaca, pero, en verdad el Silencio, como tal, es merecedor de esa fama?

Aquel silencio que acompaña al primer llanto de un bebe...  
Aquella pausa antes de la primer estrofa de una cancion...  
Y aquel silencio acompañando al primer grito de libertad...  
El silencio en si es esperanza, y como tal, el silencio es bello, es la fuerza mas grande del mundo, puesto que solo el silencio alberga en si la lucha de la humanidad...  
El silencio...Contra el destino...  
antiguo cantico celta…

En los principios, Luzbel, el mas bello angel, se sublevo a su creador, y busco la igualdad entre el y Dios...  
Pero su poder no era suficiente para sublevarse a su creador..  
Su obsecion era tal, que su rabia llego lejos, mas alla del tiempo y del mundo, y sus ruegos fueron escuchados...  
Ashtaroth, un demonio Bakuretsu, escucho su llamado, y le ofrecio el poder para levantarse en armas...  
Una estrella, conectada al mundo del cual emergio, le dio su luz, y con ella, el y sus aliados cambiaron, no mas angeles, ahora, ellos serian conocidos como Batetsus, demonios menores, libres de la luz de Dios, y con ellos, con fuerza para levantarse a su creador...  
la lucha empezo, y las 2 fuerzas se veian equilibradas, tanto que Luzbel, ahora Lucifer, se sintio con la fuerza suficiente para no necesitar a sus aliados, y los traiciono, encerrandolos en una urna, mientras el y sus angeles caidos combatieron, hasta llegar a las mismas puertas del cielo...  
Y cuando la lucha era mas encarnizada, un angel, de nombre Memphis, arriesgo su existencia, y absorvio dentro de el la luz de aquella estrella maligna  
esa accion creo un vacio, que absorbio a los demonios, dentro de una dimension oscura, que a la postre fue llamado Infierno...  
Y mientras los angeles celebraban la victoria, el heroe era juzgado...  
Ahora el era en parte energia obscura, no podia entrar en el cielo, pero tampoco podia ser destruido, ya que eso liberaria la energia, y las puertas del infierno se abririan, iniciandose de nuevo la batalla  
asi que Dios decidio crear un mundo, y dentro de el, exilio el alma de Memphis, obligandolo a renacer por la eternidad, cambiando de un cuerpo a otro, siendo el primero el de un joven, llamado Abel...  
Pero su vida no podria ser larga, ya que la energia dentro de el consumia su cuerpo, amenazando con salir de el algun dia y liberar a sus cautivos, por lo que su muerte era siempre subita y violenta...

Y así fue, valiéndose de la envidia de su hermano, que este mato a Abel y asi, se creo un estigma, y un destino, cruel y salvaje, que a la postre se conoceria como Memphis, el Angel del Silencio...

Así debía de ser, y así fue por centurias, milenios, eones…

Siempre consiente de su pasado, y su destino, seguía su estigma sin dudar, esperando a que su sacrificio fuera capaz de purificar su alma y así entrar de nuevo al cielo…

Eso fue, hasta el año de nuestro señor de 1356, cuando el joven príncipe Melfior de Restrincard, quien en esa época fuese la reencarnación de Memphis, decayó en la gracia, llevando a cabo actos sucios y asesinatos, hasta que al fin, fue detenido, por un joven de cuna humilde, Hitaro, hijo de un soldado, muriendo ambos en la misma pelea…

Lo que Memphis no sabia, era que dicho joven, Hitaro, tenia un estado similar al suyo, puesto que el había ofrendado su entrada al cielo en pos de un favor divino, y el cielo se aprovecho de ello…

Le ordenaron ser el contenedor del alma insurrecta del antes héroe Memphis, y así lo hizo, recibiendo del cielo el mismo trato de Memphis, renacer una y otra vez, siempre con una muerte violenta, y siempre sin recordar nada de quien era, por siempre vedado del cielo, el nuevo Angel del Silencio…Hitaro…

Que como se que esto es Real?...

Pues yo soy el angel del silencio de mi época, ahora se que mi fin esta próximo, y escribo en este libro aquellas cosas que descubri en mi vida sobre mi yo ancestral, dejo aquí plasmado las horribles visiones que me han llegado al descubrir mi propio destino, y dejo estos datos para que en algún momento, si yo en un futuro los necesite, pueda llegar fácilmente a ellos…

Sigmund Ballard, Escrito antiguo de 1756…America….

Una habitación, y una joven de cabello corto y rubio en ella, frente a ujna portátil, masticando un lápiz…

Observa las letras en la pantalla, mientras piensa como seguir su escrito, y lee en voz alta las palabras escritas hasta ese momento…

"La estupidez humana dio un salto mas alla de lo que había logrado en el año de 2048…. Escribe el famoso cronista de la época, John Cullen, al referirse a los hechos que ocasionaron la 3era y gran guerra de la humanidad, aquella que tantas vidas costara, y que a la postre llevo a la humanidad a lo que tenemos ahora…

Ambisiosos, los grandes gobiernos atacaron a los pequeños, y habiendo controlado los negocios y los energéticos, voltearon a verse como enemigos, lo que trajo consigo la gran debacle…

Todos ellos con un gran poderío nuclear, no dudaron llevar a cabo una cruenta y estúpida guerra, acabando con la mayoría de las grandes ciudades…

Y si no fuera suficiente esto, la misma tierra juzgo a las personas…

Grandes inundaciones, terremotos, incendios, sequias, el mundo se volvió loco en un par de años, y las personas temieron…

Todo, era por culpa de la tecnología, y los que sobrevivieron a esa pesadilla, temieron a ella…

Fueron muchos años en que las personas, temieron por usarla de nuevo, y el mundo sufrió un retraso tecnológico, la nueva era oscurantista había empezado…

Y hubiese seguido, de no haber sido por un hombre…. Arthur Shinto…

De ascendencia Europea, pero de padres japoneses, el tomo lo poco que aun quedaba de tecnología, y realizo investigaciones en el area de energía nuclear, usando las ciudades atacadas, creo una manera de crear energía útil usando los remanentes de energía nuclar de los lugares atacados, y no solo eso, sino que en poco tiempo, el proceso que creo limpio lo que a la naturaleza le hubiese tomado siglos…

Las zonas de guerra al poco tiempo fueron habitables de nuevo, y el instituyo una compañía con ello…la Shinto inc…

Tomando como emblema un fénix que surca hacia el sol, logro acabar con el miedo de la gente, las 3 naciones, formadas después del tiempo de la gran guerra, le dieron concesiones y permisos para que limpiara las zonas mas dañadas, y así, el invirtió el miedo, ahora, Shinto Inc es la empresa num 1 en inversiones, a cargo del joven nieto del creador, Kyle Shinto, ayudan a las personas a llevar una mejor vida…

Este es mi resumen de una gran vida…."

La chica relee una y otra vez, hasta que al final, pone al pie del escrito…

"Hisury Blaze…. 2do año…."

Manda el escrito a la impresora, mientras una voz la llama desde el piso de abajo…

-Hisy, la comida esta lista, ya terminaste tu escrito..-

La joven, de 16 años, toma las hojas, y las pone en una carpeta…

Hisury camina hacia la estancia de la casa, donde otras 3 mujeres están…

Una de ellas, de largo y azulado cabello se pinta las uñas, mientras que una mas pequeña y de cabello verde y peinado en listones, ayuda a una un poco mayor y de pelo castaño recogido en cola…

-Ya terminaste tu escrito, cierto señorita dejalo para el ultimo minuto?- dice la joven de cabello castaño

La joven rubia mira con un poco de vergüenza, mientras que la de cabello azul cielo y largo le dice

-Vaya Hisury, hasta yo hice esa tarea hace semanas-

-La cosa esta muy mal si me regaña Alexia, pero para que me sermonees tu, Kasumi, debe de estar como el fin del mundo…- dice, un poco molesta de las reprimendas de sus compañeras…

Mientras que la mas joven en apariencia, juguetea un poco son la comida, mientras que la rubia la ve malisciosamente y le dice

-Y tu, Fuujumi, acabaste con el trabajo de invierno…-

-Si, fue pan comido, solo tu faltabas, Hisury…-

(diablos, que se creen ellas, que pueden sermonearme, digo…)

La joven se encontraba en sus pensamientos, mientras que en otro punto cercano, 2 niños juegan en el bosque….

-Raymond, corre, si llegamos tarde, mama se enfadara…- dice el mayor de los niños, seguido por otro mas pequeño, que corre tras de el…

Y en ese momento, algo llama su atension…

-Oye hermano, espera- dice el menor, haciendo que el mayor se detenga…

El pequeño se acerca a un árbol, cubierto de vegetación y se detiene de repente…

El otro pequeño no sabe que hacer, hasta que su hermano pequeño le dice

-ven Charlie, esto es muy extraño…-

El otro se acerca, y ambos niños se quedan asombrados de lo que ven…

Colgando del árbol, una especie de crisálida gigante se cuelga, mientras los niños, maravillados, se ven al rostro al ver su descubrimiento…

Inconscientes de cómo proceder, el mas pequeño arroja una roca, y la pupa se mueve un poco…

-Raymond, que haces?- le reprende el mayor…pero el menor ve el movimiento muy entretenido, e insta a su hermano a arrojar una roca…

A cada golpe de las rocas, la pupa se mueve, hasta que una roca logra fragmentar la coraza, de la cual, una brillante luz surge, iluminando el lugar….

El tiempo pasa, Hisury se coloca en la habitación que comparte con Kasumi, la chica de cabello largo y azulado, y mira un pequeño librito…

-Otra vez te pondrás a escribir en ese tonto diario, Hisy…- le molesta Kasumi..

Hisury trata de ignorar el comentario, y lee un poco de aquel libro, que comenzo a escribir el dia que llego a aquella casa…

Lee la primera pagina, y en su mente repite las palabras escritas en aquel librito…

"Querido diari…nunca entendí porque todos los diarios empiezan con esta frase, pero seguire la costumbre…

Me llamo Hisury, sigo pensando que es tonto esta clase de escritura, pero en fin…

Vine a esta ciudad, mi familia, pues pensó que era lo mejor para mi futuro…

Se que me diras, diablos, eres un libro, no hablas, bueno, en fin… no soy como cualquier chica, veras…

Mi familia, junto a otras 5, somos guardianes, según mis padres, nuestra sangre contiene algo de sangre de angel, no entiendo, solo repito lo que me han contado, y nuestro debr es proteger, si existe alguna amenaza, a un tipo de nombre Hitaro, según mis padres, mis otras compañeras de casa y yo, pues debemos de convivir, pero por mas que veo, pues no veo la manera de convivir con ellas…

La mayor de nosotras, se llama Alexia Terranova, ella es de España, es la mayor, y a veces siento que por unos meses ya se siente mi madre… es mandona, autoritaria, y siento como que para ella somos tontas…

En la mayoría de nosotras fallaría, pero no así con mi compañera de habitación…

Su nombre es Kasumi Umitoko, ella es japonesa,no tuvo que viajar tanto como nosotras para este extraño club, ella es la clásica ídolo de escuela, linda, popular y sin un gramo de sesos…."

En ese momento, Hisury lee unas palabras con letra diferente…

(la mera verdad, idolatro a Kasumi, ella es tan linda, fresca, y es la mejor persona del mundo, no una tonta sin sentido como yo, que ni siquiera se donde esconder un diario)

-KASUMIII- dice Hisury, a lo que la aludida dice

-Pues que esperabas, es la verdad- y a modo de respuesta, recibe un almohadazo de hisury…

Hisury ignora un poco a su compañera, y continua en su lectura…

"La otra compañera, es Lee Fuujumi, ella es de china, es como la clásica niña mimada y extrovertida, juega y rie de todo, en fin, ese es el extraño club que mis padres me han obligado a habitar…

Espero que nos llevemos muy bien tu y yo, ya mañana entrare al nuevo colegio, espero que al menos, los chicos de Neo Tokyo sean mas lindos que en America,o al menos menos aburridos…

Te vere mañana…

Hisury Blaze…"

Hisury pasa las hojas de aquel cuadernillo, tantas vivencias en tan solo 4 meses, la escuela era buena, el colegio de Neo Tokyo, una de las primeras ciudades fundadas por la organización Shinto después de limpiarla de la radiación, era un bello lugar para vivir, sin saber lo que el mundo le esperaba, ella duerme, mientras…

A la luz de la luna, los 2 cuerpos sin vida y semidevorados de 2 niños reposan, y un ser extraño se mueve lentamente por aquel bosque….

La luna es el unico testigo de lo que paso, y silenciosa, observa como aquella criatura camina por el bosque, ese dia… el mundo había visto la llegada de un enemigo que cambiaria el destino de 5 personas, para siempre…..


	2. Chapter 1

Silence Angel Hitaro…Cap. 2…. Despertar….

En algún momento, la vida de los héroes se va al caño…..

3 semanas antes…

Un lugar, en medio de la nada….

Una montaña solitaria, donde los pajaros trinan, y el viento sopla con calma…

Y en ese momento, dentro de la montaña, un resplandor lo cubre todo, el tiempo se detiene por un instante, mientras que aquella luz enceguecedora ilumina el paramo…

Después de eso, una nube de polvo cubre el paisaje, y poco a poco, diluyéndose, demuestra como aquella montaña ha desaparecido….

Una sombra cubierta por una toga que no deja ver su rostro se yergue, mientras que varios cadáveres ocultos entre escombros aparecen…

El sujeto camina entre estos, mientras que escucha un pequeño quejido…

-Vaya, así que eso es Elipse elemental, sin duda, el daño es bastante interesante….-

Al seguir los quejidos, se encuentra con un hombre de cabello entrecano, que trata de sacar su pierna de entre los escombros de una roca…

El sujeto lo toma de la barbilla, y dice

-Lastima, pero esa técnica esta incompleta, la sociedad del Resplandor no es nada si todos sus miembros no están presentes, o no es así?...-

En ese momento, el encapotado toma algo de entre las ropas del sujeto, y dice…

-Augusto Terranova, interesante, de España…-

Y en ese momento, el sujeto observa la foto de aquel sujeto abrazando a una niña de 12 años…

-Así que ella es la heredera, que curioso, bien, si ustedes no quisieron ayudarme, posiblemente…-

-ALEJATE DE ELLA, DEMONIO..- dice el sujeto, con lo que le queda de energía…

El encapotado se levanta, observando a aquel sujeto de forma despectiva, solo sus ojos son visibles debajo de aquella capucha, mientras le dice…

-Demonio…demonio… pero que falta mas clara de conocimiento, la Elipse elemental es una técnica sagrada, diseñada por el Velo para destruir Batetsus, no es así?...-

El herido ve con sarna las palabras de aquel extraño, y este continua con su monologo

-Pues yo la recibi a muy corta distancia, y aun sigo con vida, no crees que eso es algo que un Batetsu no podría hacer?...-

-Dejate de juegos, ve al grano…- le ordena Augusto, mientras trataba de destrabar su pierna de entre los escombros…

-Pues si no me afecta tu técnica, eso significa… que mi origen no es el infra, no es así, guardian de la puerta de terra?-

En ese momento, Augusto logra zafarse e intenta golpear a aquel sujeto con su espada, pero este es mas rápido, arrebatándosela de las manos, y en un simple movimiento, se la incrusta en el pecho…

-Vaya, así que los hijos de Seth son así de groseros con su tio, que contrariedad…-

Mientras siente que la vida se le escapa de las manos, Augusto dice

-Solo ahí alguien…en este mundo, que puede referirse a los humanos como los hijos de Seth, pero… no es posible…que tu…-

Y lanza una ultima mirada a su atacante, mientras sus ojos se cierran por ultima vez…

La actualidad…

Hisury hace rabietas mientras mueve un sinfín de papeles, ropa, y sus propios cosméticos…

Tanto trabajo el dia anterior, y ahora se le olvidaba su trabajo de verano, ella sin duda llegaría tarde, pero llegar tarde y sin el trabajo era algo que no podía permitirse, debía de encontrar aquel legajo a como diera lugar…

En ese momento, recordó haber hojeado su diario un dia antes, busco en el cajón secreto donde lo guardaba, y vaya sorpresa se llevo al encontrarlo en aquel lugar, seguramente por inercia cambio el diario por el trabajo cuando lo releía, ahora sabia que la segunda parte de su misión, era llegar al colegio antes de la 3er campanada…

Salio de la casa, y sabia que la única manera que le quedaba era usar el publico…

Espero en aquella esquina, hasta que el colectivo que iba con rumbo a su colegio le dio la parada…

Pago el pasaje, buscando con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, y lo encontró en una de los asientos traseros, al lado de un sujeto con una gorra roja,…

Hisury se acerco amablemente al tipo, y le dijo…

-Disculpe, esta ocupado el asiento?...-

-Si, que no ves que se sento mi amigo el hombre invisible?- le repondio el sujeto de la manera mas grosera posible…

Ella trato de ignorar la rudeza de aquel sujeto, y tomo asiento, no iba a dejar que alguien con un mal dia le arruinara el suyo, trato de ver un poco mas a aquel sujeto, se veía de lo mas normal, sus ojos eran tapados por la visera de su gorra, tenia un cabello rubio bajo la gorra, algo largo y en su mano, sostenía una especie de flauta…

-Este… acaso tocas en algún grupo de música?...-

Ella trataba de hacer conversación, pero el tipo solo mirba hacia la ventana, como si intentara que no viera su rostro…

Una y otra vez Hisury intento dialogar con aquel sujeto, pero cuando no la ignoraba, le contestaba con alguna especie de grosería, hasta que ella, molesta, se percato que su parada estaba próxima, así que bajo en la esquina, esperando no volver a toparse con un sujeto tan hermetico como aquel…

Para sorpresa de hisury, las cosas no eran normales en el colegio…

Ella pensaba que llegaría tarde, pero casi todos estaban fuera de las aulas, ya sea en el comedor, o en los pasillos, incluso el jardín o los campos deportivos estaban inhundados de personas…

Y entre todo aquel tumulto, un grupo de las mujeres mas "informativas" se habían reunido en la salida…

Hacian mucho bullicio, como si la noticia que aquel dia las rueunia, fuera de lo mas interesante…

Se acerco un poco, y en ese momento, Kasumi le hablo…

-Hisie, por aquí, pronto…-

Kasumi hizo que medio mundo se diera cuenta de su llegada, era tarde para una infiltración, así que decidió incorporarse a la comitiva…

-A que no te has enterado, sabes porque todos están fuera del aula…-

-Vaya, llegas tarde y te pierdes el mejor chisme del año- dice una de las compañeras de clase de Kasumi

Kasumi la silencia y le dice

-Hace poco, nos enteramos de un nuevo estudiante de intercambio de america, y de repente, un hombre llego en una limosina y la directora llamo a todos los profesores…-

Hisury tomo la palabra entonces

-Eso no es extraño, continuamente llegan Benefactores a hacer aportaciones a la escuela, supongo..-

-Supones mal, este es un pez gordo, pero como ballena…-

Sin entender aun la analogia de Kasumi, esta siguió…

.El nuevo alumno es ni mas ni menos que Kyle Shinto, el heredero de la corporación Shinto, que te parece?...-

Hisury trata de artucular palabras, cuando Fuujumi aparece incorporándose al tumulto…

-Kasu, Hisie, acabar de llevar a Alexia a la oficina de la directora, parece que el sujeto que llego es el mayordomo de un tal Shinto, y quiere hablar con los representantes de los grupos…-

Pareciera que el rumor era verdad, el tumulto que había sucedido en verdad era algo fuera de lo común, y mas aun cuando, después de una hora, Alexia apareció frente a ellas…

Las 3 vieron a Alexia con mirada inquisitora, y antes de que ellas dijeran o preguntaran algo, ella decidió hablar…

-Bien trio de chismosas, el sujeto que llego es el mayordomo de Kyle Shinto, vino a solicitar poder ingresar a nuestro colegio, y a extender una invitación…-

-Invitacion?- dijeron las 3 en coro

-Si, verán, el joven Shinto no vendrá sino hasta dentro de 4 dias, así que envio por delante a su mayordomo, para que el preparara todos los detalles, pero el, en secreto, planea hacer una fiesta para cuando kyle llegue…-

-Una fiesta… UNA FIESTA- Vuelven a decir las 3 en coro, mientras que Alexia trata de esconderse para que no l vean con ese grupo de ruidosas…

-Si, una fiesta, pero nos pidió apoyo para realizar los preparativos, ya que el aun tiene asuntos y negocios que atender, nos dejara entrar a la mansión que compraron a las afueras, parece que nosotras tendremos que arreglar la sala para la fiesta… será muchoi trabajo, pero…-

Y en ese momento, las cuatro gritaron al unisono…

-FIESTAAA-

Y en ese momento, algo extraño paso…

Un sonido, una melodía, un sonido suave, gentil, una flauta sin duda, inhundo los pasillos de la escuela…

Casi celestial, aquel sonido inhundo el corazón de Hisury, como una dulce fragancia…

Y en ese momento, sucedió….

Mil y un imágenes, sus padres sepultados en escombros, un mundo rodeado por las sombras, y de entre las sombras, se formaron 9 figuras…

Humanos, sin rostro, oscuros y atemorizantes, danzaban sobre la enegrecida tierra, a su paso, los bosques se volvían desiertos, los mares se secaban, y una figura alada y majestuosa reposaba en un asiento de oro, observándolo todo…

Emblemas que ella no lograba entender, signos y jeroglíficos, y de repente…

La calma regreso…

Le dolia la cabeza, y observo alrededor…

Aunque fuese extraño, solo ella y sus amigas se veian como si hubiesen sentido lo mismo, no habría sido mucho, pero para ella, había sido lento, y muy largo, su piel se estremecía por la sensación, y entendía por la mirada de Alexia y las otras, que no había sido la única, aquella melodía encerraba algo extraño…

Mientras, en los bosques, una figura se arrastra, dejando detrás los despojos de otra victima, un cazador, que ese sia, se transformo en la presa…

No dice nada, mientras degulle un poco de aquella magra carne, se arrastra con lo que parece un pie malformado…

Hisury, Alexia, Fuujumi y Kasumi aun no lo entendían, pero aquella melodía era el primer paso, que aquel sujeto de gorra roja les había señalado, su destino se había señalado aquel dia…

La vida de jóvenes normales se había acabado, ahora…

Su verdadero yo empezaría a emerger…

Ok Ok espero les guste este capitulo, y los vere el próximo viernes, disfrutennlo y opinen, see ya


	3. Chapter 2

Silence Angel Hitaro, cap. 2… La sombra en el bosque…

Ahí sonidos incluso en el mas absoluto silencio, entre mas profundo es el silencio, mas constantes y arrítmicos son los latidos de un corazón temeroso….

Hisury se levanta ese dia temprano, pensó muchas veces que el primer sábado después de vacaciones seria el dia perfecto para descansar después de las vacaciones, pero la fiesta a solo 2 dias le quito esa posibilidad…

Los días anteriores habían sido de mover muebles, barrer la antigua casa de los Shinto, y muchas otras cosas, ahora solo quedaba la decoración para la fiesta, y el siguiente dia, el tal Kyle llegaría, no podía dejar que vieran a todo el grupo arreglando la sala, eso debía terminar hoy…

Y por si no fuera eso poco, ahora los concejales habían decidido hacer la fiesta una fiesta de disfraces, no solo llegaría a su casa hecha polvo, también debería buscar o confeccionar un disfraz, al parecer la única que no tenia cara de plato hondo ese dia era Fuujumi, ella se veía tan feliz y energica como cualquier dia….

Caminaba de un lado para otro, mientras Alexia cocinaba el desayuno, y Kasumi se ponía al corriente con los chismes mas nuevos de la escuela…

Hisury no vio otra manera de entretenerse que prender la tele, donde una noticia empezaba apenas…

"Siniestro encuentro en el bosque…

Durante primeras horas de la mañana, los cuerpos de 2 niños fueron encontrados en el bosque cercano a Neo Tokyo, estos cuerpos fueron reconocidos como los de Raymond y Charlie Adams, los niños reportados como perdidos el pasado lunes, estos cuerpos se encontraban en notable estado de putrefacción, además de ser visible que la causa de muerte fue el ataque de una animal salvaje, eso se supo gracias a que los cuerpos de ambos se encontraban visiblemente comidos, dejando solo huesos y piel…

Despues, los cuerpos de búsqueda encontraron el cadáver, con las mismas características, de Ivor Vanglesh, quien fungía como guardabosques de la zona…

Las personas que lo conocieron en vida, no dan crédito del estado en el que lo encontraron, ya que el Sr Vanglesh era conocido por ser físicamente muy fuerte, pero ante tales pruebas, el gobierno ha dispuesto un grupo de caceria para encontrar y dar fin a la amenaza…

En espera de nuevas noticias, me despido de ustedes hasta el noticiero de la tarde, con ustedes, Hanaka Iryu…"

-Que eres tonta, Hisury, que no ves que estamos comiendo, mejor apaga esa cosa- le reprende Alexia, ella también siente asco al recordar la forma en que los cuerpos se encontraban, no sabia que clase de criatura habitara en el bosque, pero se veía demasiado peligrosa…

Y ella no tenia de que tanto…

En el bosque, un grupo de cazadores avanza por la espesura, uno de ellos, habla por un comunicador…

-Adelante Bravo, aquí delta, responde Bravo…-

Un segundo miembro pregunta al responsable del radio

-Hace cuanto que perdimos contacto con bravo?-

-Hace aproximadamente 15 minutos, señor…-

El sujeto se acaricia un poco la barbilla, se pone algo nervioso, y dice

-Ultima posición de bravo?-

-Según mi localizador, a 300 metros adelante, por el risco de Hutsuga, ordenes?-

-Avanzaremos con cautela, preparen metralla pesada, no quiero sorpresas-ordena el capitán…

Avanzan de manera cautelosa, el Bravo no respondia, algo malo podía haberles pasado, o talvez solo era una de tantas fallas comunes con los equipos…

Después de la guerra, el campo magnetico terrestre fue deteriorado, ocasionando fallas esporádicas en los sitemas electrónicos, motivo por el cual nadie usaba naves aéreas para circundar el mundo, toda transportación se realizaba ya fuese por mar o tierra…

Circundaron el risco, sin pruebas del equipo bravo…

El líder de los delta se sentía algo nervioso, aquella criatura salvaja había acabado ya con la vida de un fuerte guardabosques, conocedor de la zona y sus peligros, y ellos, aunque expertos en rastrear y perseguir delincuentes, esos terrenos no eran lo suyo…

Mientras tanto, en la ciudad…

Hisury y compañía llevaban tiempo en la casa, cuando se escucho un toquido en la puerta…

-Yo abro…- dijo Hisury, mientras se apresuraba a abrir, afuera, 4 personas sostenían lo que parecía ser una pintura bastante grande cubierta por una franela, ellos eran guados por el ttutor de Kyle, el hombre que habían conocido en la escuela, su nombre era Taroyuki Asada, pero el hombre de 40 años les había pedido a todas ellas que lo llamaran Taro…

Mientras los chicos del grupo se encargaban de tareas pesadas, las chicas se encargaban de la decoración, por lo que la gran sala de recepsion estaba llena de las mas hermosas chicas de la escuela, cada una con ropa de trabajo, bueno, excepto el grupo de amigas de Kasumi y ella, ya que ellas tenían sus Principios, según ellas, así que se dedicaban a las actividades menos sucias, y conservaban el glamour…

-Por aquí, por favor, en medio de la escalinata- dijo el señor Taro, mientras el grupo de hombres tomaron camino hacia la escalera principal…

Hisury se quedo viendo al grupo colocando aquella inmensa imagen, cuando el señor Taro le dijo

-Señorita….-

-Blaze, Hisury Blaze, señor Taro-

-Cierto, cierto, disculpara a este viejo, la memoria se va a veces, jeje-

-Pero señor, usted no es viejo, no tanto como usted repite- le dice Hisury, tratando de ser amable…

-Gracias, pero lamento decirle que si tengo alguna enfermedad, es solo esta vejez, por lo demás, agradezco tener una salud envidiable, jeje-

Hisury observa a aquel señor tan amable, y le dice

-Usted iba a pedirme algo, cierto Taro san?-

-Cierto, cierto, vera, necesito unos soportes que se encuentran en la sala de trofeos, podría acompañarme, esta casa es tan grande, y a veces…-

-Sera un placer, señor- dice Hisury, tomando el brazo de aquel gentil sujeto…

Este lo guio por aquella sala, donde sabanas cubrían lo que parecía ser estatuas, en líneas perfectas, hasta otro recibidor…

En aquel segundo cuarto, se encontraba lo que podría ser la sala de armas, ahí, se encontraban espadas, lanzas, un gran tipo de armas tanto de cuerpo a cuerpo, como de fuego, y el anciano decía

-En la anterior sala, mi señor, el abuelo del joven Kyle, guardaba estatuas de los guerreros de todos los tiempos, en esta, espadas y ramas, de épocas tan remotas como el Medievo, o tan recientes, como las armas usadas durante la 3era guerra, el llamaba esta sala, la sala de la estupidez humana…-

-No comprendo, si tanto odiaba el señor Shinto la guerra, porque coleccionar armaduras y armas?-

-El señor creía firmemente que ocultar aquello que se convierte en los errores, es una estupidez, el creía que para en verdad crecer, debías aprender y experimentar de tui pasado, y si caias en la estupidez, levantarte con la sabiduría de no caer, aun cuando el mundo creyo que la tecnología solo creaba destrucción y muerte, el se convenció….-

-Que la gente podía ser mejor, y aprender de sus errores, cierto?- interrumpió Hisury, mientras expresaba sus pensamientos

-Vaya, jovencita, aprece que mi señor hubiera renacido en usted, esas eran sus exactas palabras…-

Ella se sonrojo un poco, y dice

-Es que el trabajo de verano se trato de hacer un trabajo sobre aquella persona que nosotros creíamos tenia una vida ejemplar, y mi trabajo fue sobre el Señor Shinto…-

-Vaya, pues eso es bueno, si le interesa tanto aprender de mi Señor, seguro le encantara hablar con el joven, el y su abuelo pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, mas desde…-

Y el anciano callo, Hisury no sabia que hacer, y el viejo continuo

-Durante la guerra, el hijo de mi señor, Alexander Shinto, cayo victima de una enfermedad contagios,a junto a su esposa, la guerra aminoro en extremo los medicamentos, y un ataque belico termino con el hospital donde ellos se encontraban…-

-Que tristeza, y el joven..-

-Si, sufrió mucho, pero su abuelo le dijo, A veces, el señor quita una esmeralda, para que tus ojos puedan encontrar un diamante, y el joven, pues encontró su diamante…-

Y en ese momento, llegaron a una sala, donde otra gran pintura cubierta se veía…

-Aun si todo lo que esta sala se convirtiera en oro, no seria de ningún valor si se le compara con aquello detrás de este mantel, -

Hisury ve como las lagrimas de aquel viejo corren, limpias y calidas, y ella trata de tomarlo del brazo, pero el la detiene…

-Siempre que me siento cansado, vengo con mi señor, y juntos observamos esta pintura, es de las pocas cosas que mi señor lleva en todos sus viajes… por eso le pedi que me acompañara, me sentía algo cansado, y no quería verla solo…-

-Señor…yo- dijo Hisury, y en ese momento, el viejo corrió el mantel, y una hermosa figura de una joven, de no mas de 16 años, se veía..

Su pelo era castaño, como el de Alexia, pero largo como el de Kasumi, y ondulado, sus ojos eran de un verde turquesa, y abajo, una escritura…

"Para aquel diamante, que saco mis ojos de la oscuridad con su fulgor, gracias, y felices 16, Sandra"

Y debajo de aquella dedicatoria, las iniciales KS

-KS…Kyle Shinto…-

-Exacto, jovencita, esta pintura fue hecha por mi señor, pero nunca fue entregada…-

-Como es eso?-

-Vera, hace poco mas de 4 meses, a la señorita Sandra la ataco una rara enfermedad, los doctores no pudieron hacer nada, los padres de ella no pudieron acompañarla, y el joven Shinto paso cada dia de su estancia en el hospital a su lado…-

Hisury no quiso escuchar ma, pero le resultaba de lo mas grosero dejar a aquel hombre que abria su corazón tan abiertamente, así que lo tomo del brazo, y dijo

-Ella, er bellísima…-

Y el anciano ilumino su rostro al ver la pintura, y dijo

-Si, lo era…-

Y Hisury presto su hombro a aquel hombre para llorar…

Mientras tanto, en el bosque…

Llego el Delta a la zona donde habían perdido al bravo cuando el líder escucho el sonido de una radio fuera de línea

-Respondan, Aquí bravo, respondan delta- se escuchaba, y ellos siguieron aquella voz, encontrando a uno de los lideres de Bravo con muchas herida, y el rostro desencajado…

El grupo se acerco a aquel hombre, pero parecía en shock, actuaba como si no los viera frente a ellos, y de repente…

-delta, nos atacan, repito, delta….DELTA NO NOS DEJEN, NO NOS ABANDONEN DELTA…DELTA….DELTAAAA….-

_Aqui estamos, que sucede, donde están los otros, que sucede- le repetían los demás, pero este no reaccionaba, cuando, al verlo, observaron algo espantoso…

Su brazo derecho estab cercenado, su mente para evadir el dolor había entrado en shock, el seguía viendo con horror, sin cerciorarse siquiera que sus amigos lo tomaban y lo movían, no respondia a ningún estimulo

-JEFE, ESTE SE VE MUY MAL, SI NO LO LLEVAMOS A EMERGENCIAS, VA A MORIR DESANGRADO…-

Y en ese momento, el jefe dejo de moverse, observando al vacio….

Uno de los hombres se acerco a su jefe, cuando de repente, de su estomago, una especie de garra enorme, de mas de 50cm de largo, sale de su estomago, y lo jala hacia unos matorrales…

Los soldados atacan con sus metrallas, pero pareciese que aquello que tomo a su líder, ya no estaba ahí…

-NO, SAQUENME, NOS MATARA A TODOS, UNO A UNO, OTRA VEZ, SAQUENME, NO QUIERO…NO QUIERO MORIR…-repetia el herido del Bravo, y los 3 Deltas restantes, formaron una columna hombro con hombro…

El terror se apodero de los hombre, y los gritos enloquecidos del herido no ayudaba a calmarlos, cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento, los obligaba disparar…

Y de repente, de la nada, una ráfaga oscura ataco a otro de los soldados, quien recibió aquella gigantesca garra, atada a una especie de lodo o liquido viscoso que lo jalo hacia los matorrales….

Solo 2 quedaron de pie, y el enloquecido que seguía con su gritería…

UNO A UNO, NOS MATARA, Y NOS COMERA, NO HABRA SALVACION… NO LA ABRA…-

CALLATE POR UN DEMONIO, QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO AYUDAS, CALLATE CALLLATEEEEEE…- le dijo uno, apuntando con su rifle a su propio compañero, cuando aquella garra lo tomo, el ultimo ataca al punto de donde aquella garra aparece, y descarga la metralla…

Aquel liquido suelta a su ultima presa, y lo que vio aquel soldado lo lleno de pavor…

Una extraña masa gelatinosa, con una especie de brazo malformado, del cual salía la garra, se acerco a el…

El miedo no le dejo apuntar, paralizado, dejo caer aquel fusil, mientras la criatura se acerco a el, sin miedo, cuando…

De entre los arboles, la misma tonada de flauta que días antes habían escuchado Hisury y compañía se escucho, aquella criatura busco con aquel ojo que sobresalía de lo que parecía ser su deformada cabeza, buscando de donde procedía aquella melodía…

Y en una copa de árbol, aquel sujeto rubio que Hisury conociera en el bus apareció…

La criatura lo vio, corriendo hacia otra dirección, aquel sujeto bajo del árbol, corriendo hacia donde la criatura escapara, cuando….

-ALTO, DETENGASE, NO SE MUEVA- dijo el soldado Delta sobreviviente, mientars el sujeto se detuvo…

-Identifiquese, que hace aquí…-

-Salvandolo, ahora déjeme o se escapara…- le dijo el rubio

-No se que diablos pasa, pero se ve que sabe mas de lo que yo, así que digame…que diablos es eso…-

-No sirve de nada explicarle, mejor ocupese de su amigo, de todas manera no me creería…-

El sujeto hizo el ademan de seguir corriendo, cuando el soldado ordeno detenerse amenazando con disparar…

El soldado disparo, pero el sujeto rubio detuvo el disparo con una pequeña espada que traia, y mientras el acero de la espada aun vibraba por el impacto, este se movio muy rápido, y de un tajo, corto el cañon del fusil…

Aun no entendiendo que pasara, el soldado se dejo caer, mientras el rubio siguió en camino a perseguir a aquella criatura….

El tiempo pasa, y las chicas se relajan tomando refresco, los trabajos están terminados, ahora, solo queda, esperar al dia de mañana para la fiesta…

Mientras tanto, en el bosque, la criatura se esconde de aquel rubio, esperando el momento propicio para salir y volver a comer…..

Ok, aquí termina el 2, vaya, espero les guste a mi me gusto, recuerden, sigan la trama, y opinen, dedico este cap. a Dante, espero que si ya no te vemos como Admin pues al menos te veamos como User, que todo aquello que te decidas se cumpla, y recuerda mi lema, a esta vida, sin importar cuanto o como, venimos a ser felices, solo tu puedes truncar tu felicidad, see ya


	4. Chapter 3

Silence Angel Hitaro…Cap. 3…La fiesta…

Una fiesta de disfraces, un angel jugando a ser angel, y un conde…de montecristo….

La mañana se paso como cualquiera, nada nuevo pasaba en la vida de las chicas, mientras se encontraban separadas, preparándose para la fiesta…

Hisury aun no sabia que hacer, no tenia mucho tiempo, era obvio que en preparativos, se había llevado la peor parte de las 4, y ahora debía de alistar un disfraz para la noche…

Y la peor parte, era mujer, y por lo tanto, escoger la ropa que usaría en aquella fiesta, le tomaria su tiempo…

Mientras mas pensaba en que disfrazarse, mas le bloqueaba las ideas…

Mientras tanto, en un punto en el bosque cercano…

El sonido de espadas chocando se escuchan en toda la zona, el chico rubio pelea con la criatura de fango, evadiendo uno tras otro los ataques de aquella malformada garra…

La espada sirve las veces de escudo cuando la criatura se arroja contra el rubio, la gorra cae de su cabeza al parrear el golpe, y en el forcejeo, el chico se mueve de un rápido salto hacia la izquierda, dejando al monstrio sin defensa, mientras el se arroja dando un golpe certero…

La criatura grita de dolor, y se deshace en lodo, el chico junta su gorra, y observa los despojos de la criatura…

Despues de tocar aquella sustancia asquerosa, se nota bastante molesto…

-Diablos…otra copia, seguro por como se mueve, debe ya de estar dentro de la ciudad, no debi quedarme a pelear con esta copia…-

En ese momento, un teléfono se escucha…

-Si…. Te escucho… entiendo, no tardare mas, si, ya se… alla te vere….-

El chico cuelga, y en su mente, se pregunta donde estará el verdadero…

Mientras, por las cloacas de la ciudad, una mancha negra se mueve silenciosamente mezclándose con las aguas purulentas…

La mansión Shinto luce espectacular, la gente de el colegio se reúne ahí para la fiesta de el nuevo alumno, el señor Taroyuki se encuentra en la sala, dando la bienvenida….

El tiempo corre, la primera en llegar a la fiesta es Kasumi, quien trae una Yukata de color azul cielo con flores de cerezo grabadas…

Ella usa una peluca oscura, y una mascara que cubre sus ojos, mientras que pasea por la fiesta, siendo admirada por mas de uno de sus admiradores…

Ella esta con sus amigas, cuando siente un ligero empujon por detrás de ella…

-Cuidado, que no ves que me puedo manchar…- dice a quien la empujo

-Vaya, creo que tu disfraz te queda, de que te disfrazaste?- le dice la voz de una chica, debajo de una pesada armadura de cruzado europeo…

-Alexia, ere tu?-

-Por supuesto que soy yo, a quien mas conoces que venga de España?-

-Y que se supone que eres, un caballero?-

-Cerca, en realidad soy un Paladin, sonm muy famosos en mi natal España, pero aun no me contestas, quien eres tu?-

Kasumi observa de nuevo el atuendo de Alexia, se ve bastante incomodo, y mientras rie, le dice

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría, jeej… por si no lo has notado, mi atuendo es de Orihime, una leyenda japonesa…-

Alexia piensa un poco y dice no tan seguroa

-Ya ya, si conozco algo, si mal no recuerdo, es la princesa del Tanabata, cierto?-

Kasumi asiente, mientars que observa un gran alboroto en medio de la sala…

Kasumi y Alexia se acercan, encontrando la causante de tanto revuelo…

-Fuujumi….que…- tararea Kasumi, y Alexia no puede ni hablar, ambas tratan de ocultarse…

Mientras tanto, Fuujumi no entiende el comportamiento de las chicas…

-Que les pasa… que me veo mal?-

-Eso depende, de que se supone que es tu disfraz?- le dice un poco mas que molesta Alexia, y Fuujumi, con su singular dulzura, les dice

-Pues de conejo, que no ves mi linda y esponjosa cola?-

Y Kasumi, al ver que Alexia no puede continuar hablando, termina la frase

-Si, ya vi, eres un conejo… PERO DE REVISTA DE CABALLEROS, TONTA….-

Y es que el traje de Fuujumi era un bikini blanco con una tanga y unas botas largas, totalmente de peluche, con un lindo tocado de orejas blancas…

-DIABLOS FUUJUMI, TE LE CAISTE A TUS PAPAS DE CHICA?... VEN PARA ACA…- le dice Alexia, mientras que Fuujumi, que no ve lo malo en su atuendo, corre intentando que su al parecer carcelera le atrape…

En ese momento, en la mesa principal, el señor Taro aparece, con un traje impecable, pidiendo que la música pare, y habla a toda la escuela…

-Buenas noches, esta fiesta es mas que solo una reunión, verán, este dia, mi joven señor, el joven Kyle Shinto, cumple sus 17 años….-

La gente aplaude, pero de repente se dan cuenta, que el tal Kyle no se encuentra junto a Taroyuki, y el continua…

-Pues bien, esta es una fiesta de disfraces, y, por lo cual, le pedi al joven Shinmto me ayudara con una pequeña actividad…-

Todos guardan silencio, mientras el anciano hombre continua con su monologo…

-Se que muchos de ustedes se conocen, y se que mas de alguno ya ha encontrado a alguno de sus amigos en este gran salón, pero en si, mi joven señor ya se encuentra entre ustedes…-

Todos voltean a todos lados, tratando de descubrir quien es Kyle Shinto, y Taroyuki continua

-En esta sala, se encuentran muchos de los hijos de los empresarios de Shinto INc, fueron invitados por mi a esta fiesta, a las 12:00 de la noche, las mascaras caerán, y aquel que encuentre a mi señor, si es hombre, ganara un equipo de sonido…pero… si es una chica, tendrá aparte el gusto de tener la primera pieza de baile con mi señor…-

La gente escucho hasta la parte de el sonido, la algarabía se apodero de la gente, no se podían preguntar los nombres, solo aquel que se quedara con el joven Shinto al final ganaría…

Rapidamente, aquellos que habían a sus amigos se agolparon para eliminar candidatos, algún conocido llevaba a otro, y en ese momento…

La puerta de la entrada sono, Taroyuki abrió, y en la puerta, una joven con un largo y blanco vestido se encontraba…

Usaba una mascara blanca, en las orillas, esa mascara llevaba plumas de igual color, y en la espalda, unas pequeñas y coquetas alas…

-Señor Taro, muy buenas noches, disculpe la tardanza…-

Taroyuki tardo un poco en reconocer aquella voz, y de inmediato, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro..

-Señorita Blaze, llego un poco tarde, pero me encanta que pueda acompañarnos…-

Hisury se sonrojo un poco, le parecía extraordinario que aquel hombre aun la recordase…

-Disculpe mi retraso, pero la planeación no es mi fuerte…-

-Tranquila, la fiesta aun es joven, pero pase, tome algo, sus amigas deben de estarla esperando… solo no olvide una pequeña pieza para este viejo…-

Hisury sonríe un poco

-Encantada, solo espero no pisarlo, no soiy muy buena…-

El señor Taro callo y de inmediato, solto una gentil risa dse su boca

-Pero señorita Hisury, por su atuendo, juraría que baila como los mismos angeles…-

Hisury agradece aquel comentario, y se despide, reuniéndose con sus amigas…

La primera en objetar algo es Kasumi, quien ve aquel hermoso vestido y el atuendo blanco, y le dice

-Pero Hisie, tu si te tomaste muy a pecho eso de la sangre de angel, jeje…-

Hisury toma aquel comentario como uno de envidia, entre ella y Kasumi, desde el primer dia existía una gran rivalidad…

Kasumi no le cuenta a ella sobre el pequeño juego, Hisury se siente un poco sofocada con aquel ajetreo, después de tomar un refresco, siente que debe salir…

Al salir a la terraza, observa el cielo…

La luna, como ninguna otra noche, se ve tan hermosa…

Y sin saber como o porque, lanza un suspiro…

Aun recuerda las noches de Los Angeles, extraña a su familia, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se siente fuera de su lugar…

Aun no entendía que buscaban sus padres al hacerla viajar tan lejos, y dejándola con aquel grupo de chicas…

Ella tenia una vida en Los Angeles, y no era aquí…

Ella era la intrusa, la extranjera, esa etiqueta siempre la acompañaba, de no ser por sus amigas de habitación, seria una vida muy solitaria…

-Es bella, verdad?...-

Escucho ella, volteo asustada, y se dio cuenta que no estaba sola…

Junto a el se encontraba un joven, con un antifaz negro en el rostro… su cabello era largo, llegándole a la altura de la barbilla, y negro…

Aquel sujeto le dirigió una mirada, y ella se sintió muy aturdida por lo sorpresivo del comentario, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el joven a su lado…

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero soy nuevo en la ciudad, y pues me sentí algo sofocado dentro…-

Hisury conocía aquel sentimiento, y ella le dijo

-Si, yo tengo bastante tiempo aquí, pero igual a veces me siento sola, y ver las estrellas…-

-…Te hace recordar casa, cierto?- le dijo aquel sujeto

Hisury no sabia porque, pero por un momento se sintió feliz, por alguien que se sentía como ella…

-Mucho gusto, mi nom…- ella trato de hablar, pero aquel sujeto, de forma gentil, le puso un dedo en la boca…

-No esta permitido decir tu nombre, son las reglas de la fiesta, al menos, hasta la ultima campanada…-

Ella vio el disfraz de aquel joven, un poco a la usanza holandesa antigua…

-Y quien se supone que eres?- le pregunto Hisury…

-Vaya, no debo ser muy bueno con los disfraces, lei un libro, y pues se me ocurrió que seria un buen disfraz…-

Hisury se detuvo a observar un poco el diseño, el decía que saco la idea de un libro, y con un poco de suerte, ella lo abrai leído…

-Dejame adivinar… el conde de Montecristo?...-

El joven sonríe un poco, y dice

-vaya, adivinaste, jeje…-

Hisury observa la fiesta, la algarabía se escucha, y resopla un poco…tantos trabajos, tantos arreglos…

-Y ni siquiera se ha aparecido en la fiesta…- se sorprendió hablando de lo que pensaba, no sabia como, pero sus pensamientos se habían convertido en palabras, y el joven la había escuchado…

-Que pasa?- le pregunto el joven a Hisury, y ella se sentía tan a gusto, que decidió decirle…

-Veras.. estuvimos haciendo esta fiesta para Kyle, el joven Shinto, el Señor Taro me hablo un poco de el, estaba encantada de conocer al nieto de uno de los hombres mas admirables que conozco, pero creo que fuimos muy poca cosa para el, ni siquiera vino a su propia fiesta….-

El joven miro un poco la fiesta, en verdad se veía divertida, pero…

-No lo tomes a mal, solo es que Kyle, pues no esta muy habituado a este tipo de cosas…-

-Lo conoces?...- le pregunto Hisury, y el continuo…

-Bastante se podría decir que soy el único amigo que tiene… el es muy reservado, y le disgusta un poco estar rodeado de gente…-

Hisury lo vio maravillada, el lo conocía, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero se dio cuenta, que hablar de otro hombre en frente de uno a quien acaba de conocer, y que además le estaba brindando un momento tan feliz…

Ella continuo hablando con aquel sujeto por el resto de la velada… mirando la luna, y las estrellas, se sentía al fin un poco feliz de que sus padres la hubiesen mandado a aquel lugar…

Y de repente, las campanadas se escucharon en la mansión…

-Las 12…- dijo Hisury, y el joven dijo

-Acaso tu carro se convertirá en calabaza?...-

-No, para nada, solo que pensé en lo rápido que pasa el tiempo….-

-Si, lo se, creo que eso significa fuera mascaras….-

Hisury se quito aquella mascara mientras que el joven se quito su antifaz…

Tenia los ojos oscuros, mientras que sus facciones eran muy lindas para ella….

Ella fue la primera en decir..

-Mi nombre es Hisury, Hisury Blaze….-

El joven escucho el nombre, y dijo

-El mio… es…-

Y en ese momento, un gran alboroto se escucho en la mansión….

Aquella criatura de barro irrumpió en la fiesta, sembrando el terror….

Si, lo se, que monstruo tan inoportuno, jeje pero que se le va a hacer, este es un shonen, no un shojo, espero les haya gustado, y los vere el viernes que viene, see ya….


	5. Chapter 4

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 4… despertar…

Entre mas oscuro es el camino, mas brillante es la luz que lo ilumina…

La fiesta había sido tomada por aquella criatura, mientras las personas trataban de alcanzar alguna salida, aquel ser extraño se abalanza sobre Alexia y Fuujumi…

Aquel se mueve convirtiéndose en una masa sin forma de lodo, acercándose de forma rápida hacia ellas…

En el ultimo minuto, observa como Alexia toma una de las sillas, y cambia de dirección hacia Fuujumi, que se encuentra paralizada del miedo…

De repente, aquella masa deja salir un apéndice alargado, del que 2 garras afiladas salen…

Y justo cuando parece que aquella garra tocara a Fuujumi…

-AGACHATEEE TARADAAA- se escucha mientras Alexia se lanza hacia Fuujumi, sacándola del camino de la mortal garra…

La criatura deja la garra en el suelo, mientras que otro apéndice nace se su blanda forma, utilizando la garra enterrada de soporte, cambia bruscamente de dirección, buscando atacar a Alexia…

De repente, cuando la criatura se estira para atacar de nuevo a las caídas…


	6. Chapter 5

Silence Angel Hitaro…cap. 5… Perla Aura…

Un llanto mas, ahora si, los héroes están sumidos hasta los tobillos, lo malo… cayeron de cabeza…

Aquella criatura, Caos, observa con horror al joven rubio tomando aquella perla de color azabache en sus manos, y furioso corre contra el…

De uno de sus costados, otra especie de garra, alargada, aparece, pero el joven la detiene con la espada, mientras con la otra alcanza a cortar aquella cosa, la cual cae hecha lodo…

En ese momento, entiende que quedarse tan cerca de las chicas podría ponerlas en peligro, por lo que decide atraer a Caos hacia el, mostrándole aquella gema…

Hisury sigue en ese trance, mientras que Kasumi trata de que ella vuelva en si…

-Vamos, Hisie, no es bueno quedarnos aquí, solo le estorbamos a ese tipo…- le repite una y otra vez, pero el susto recibido pareciera que la tiene mas conmocionada de lo que se supondría…

Kasumi observa a Alexia, quien revisa a Hisury, mientras que Fuujumi observa como aquel tipo evade los ataques de aquel monstruo tratando de alejarlo de ellas…

-Diablos, ella no responde a ningún estimulo- dice Alexia, sacando aire decepsionada al observar los ojos de Hisury…

-Que…que debemos hacer, no podemos quedarnos aquí…- le dice Kasumi

En ese momento, Hisury reacciona, se levanta de forma intempestuosa, lanzándose sobre Alexia, mientras que la mancha de lodo que momentos antes el joven cortara, se levanta, formando una figura con manos y garras, que intenta atraparla…

Hisury se d cuenta del plan de la criatura, dejando aquel residuo, quería tomarlas como prisioneras…

Mientras tanto, en un balcón, el chico rubio se planta frente al furico monstruo…

-Vaya, tanto en una simple gema, que curiosidad, me pregunto que pasaría si…-

Y en ese momento, pone la gema contra su espada, mientras observa como en aquella grotesca criatura, un dejo de satisfacción se forma…

-Vaya, así que piensas destruirla, adelante, solo que dejame decirte algo…-

El joven no entiende el cambio repentino de aquel ser, hasta que el le dice

-Te acuerdas de las copias con las que peleaste?..-

En ese momento, el rubio recuerda, ese ser podía controlar fragmentos de su cuerpo aun cuando habían sido separados de su cuerpo, y el había dejado un buen numero de esas plastas en la sala, por lo que…

Se dispone a romper la perla, cuando aquella criatura le dice

-si, vamos, rompela, sabes que la liberación de mi alma llevara a cabo una explosión, y podría ser, que junto a mi cuerpo, te lleves también a una de esas angeles de la sala…-

-Angeles, dices… acaso…-

-Si, esas de aquella sala, son ni mas ni menos, que las 4 alas de Matarael, jeje…-

El chico no sabe que hacer, y aquella bestia continua…

-Tecnica del caza brujas dijiste…mmm… interesante, así que tu eres del clan de la espada de Matarael, el clan que se separo de la hermandad del resplandor, interesante…-

En ese momento, aquel rubio se arroja contra la bestia, y justo cuando otro apéndice se forma, este cambia abruptamente de dirección, evadiendo el ataque y entrando a la habitación…

Y ahí los ve…

Una multitud de seres barro caminando lentamente de hacia las chicas…

De diferentes tamaños y formas, cada uno se cierne en torno a ellas..

En ese momento, por la espalda, la bestia ataca, y el joven rubio dice

-DE ACUERDO BABOSO, SI LA QUIERES…ATRAPALA…- y al decir eso, arroja la perla a lo alto de la sala…

Como un solo cuerpo, tanto la bestia como sus copias se mueven en la dirección de aquella perla, tratando de evadir su caída, como si de ello dependiera su vida…

Y en ese momento, el rostro del rubio se vuelve a dibujar en una sonrisa, cuando de atrás de la espalda, saca una especie de cuchilla, que se abre en abanico en otras 4…

-IDIOTA, ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL INFIERNO, YA QUE TE REGRESARE AHÍ… TECNICA DEL CAZADOR DE BRUJA… FUUMA SHURIKEN… DESTRUCTOR….-y al decir eso, lanza el disco, la criatura trata de bloquear el ataque anteponiendo su cuerpo, y en ese momento, de en medio del disco, sucede una explosión, la cuchilla se rompe en pedazos que giran y cortan en interminables pedasos a las criaturas, y al ver una brecha, el chico salta hacia la perla…

-ADIOS CAOS…- dice el chico, mientras lanza la espada contra la perla, la cual se rompe al contacto…

En el momento que la perla se rompe, los cuerpos de caos se inflan, ocasionando una gran explosión…

Las chicas, al sentir el peligro, corren hacia una de las mesas, usándola como escudo, mientras que el chico rubio, aun en el aire y sin poder esconderse, se cubre, pero es expelido por la explosión…

Aquella explosión crea un mar de polvo, Alexia aun no comprende lo que pasa… y de entre los escombros, una figura solitaria sale caminando…

El chico rubio se nota muy maltrecho, pero nada de seriedad…

Y en ese momento, al observarlo, se nota que la gorra que trajera antes, se había caído, y que por debajo de aquel cabello rubio, una serie de mechones oscuros se observan…

El chico cae rendido, el esfuerzo fue demasiado…

-disc…disculpen…quien de ustedes….quien es…Alexia Terracota…-

Alexia, aun sorprendida por lo que acaban de vivir, se acerca, aun con algo de recelo…

-Soy yo…como sabes mi nombre…- le dice a prudente distancia…

Y en ese momento, Hisury recuerda…

-DIABLOS, EL CHICO QUE ESTABA CONMIGO, CAYO DEL BALCON… PODRIA ESTAR HERIDO, DEBO… DEBO IR A VERLO…-

El chico le dice con la mano que espera, toma un poco de aliento, y le dice

-Tranquila, el esta bien…-

-Como lo sabes…- le dice Hisury, con algo de duda…

Y en ese momento, el chico se quita la peluca rubia dejando caer su cabello oscuro, y Hisury lo reconoce, el era el mismo chico con el que había estado…

-Quien eres…quien eres en realidad…- le dice Hisury, tratando de conseguir las respuestas a tantas y tantas dudas que ahora le llenaban la mente…

Y de la gran escalinata de aquella sala, se escucha una voz serena…

-el, mis queridas damas, es ni mas ni menos que el ultimo heredero de la orden de la espada de Matarael, heredero y forjador de las legendarias Matabrujas, Kyle Shinto Osafune…-

Y las chicas se dan cuenta que al fin conocen al famoso dueño de las industrias Shinto, Kyle Shinto…

Kasumi, Alexia, Fuujumi y Hisury, estas 4 chicas aun no se dan cuenta que tan ligada estará su vida a este sujeto, ni como su vida, en este momento, ha cambiado..

Taro se aproxima a su joven señor, ofreciéndole el hombro para que se apoye y se pare, la pelea lo había agotado, y les dice

-Ustedes, son las ultimas descendientes de la hermandad del resplandor, ustedes…-

En ese momento, Alexia se da cuenta de algo en sus palabras…

-espera un momento… dijiste…-

-LAS ULTIMAS…- dicen las 4, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba…

Kyle baja un poco la mirada, no sabe como dar aquella noticia, y dice

-Lamento decirlo de esta forma…pero… hace 4 semanas, la hermandad del resplandor, los miembros de las 4 alas de Matarael….-

Y ante el horror de las 4, dice aquellas palabras…

-TODA LA ORDEN FUE ERRADICADA DE ESTE MUNDO….-

Wow, algo corto, comparándolo con mis otros cap., pero así quedo bien, jeje

Espero sus comentarios, see ya


	7. Chapter 6

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 6… verdades…

Entre mas se sabe, menos se quiere saber…

Las palabras de aquel sujeto llamado Kyle se repetían en las cabezas de las chicas cmo ecos y voces que se distanciaban a cada instante… Le hermandad del Resplandor, sus familias, habían sido…erradicadas de la tierra?

Conocian el significado de aquellas palabras, aun cuando no quisieran conocerlo, lo sabían…

Kyle volteo hacia otr dirección, avergonzado de sus palabras, y mas de aquello que pensaba pedirles a las chicas…

La eterna voz de la razón, Taro, observo la escena, y sugirió…

-Mi señor, creo que esta a punto de llegar la policía, no es buen lugar para que los encuentren, será mejor que vaya a la habitación especial de su abuelo…-

Kyle asiente, trata de incorporarse, pero sus fuerzas lo abandonan, y se desploma, Taro lo toma de nuevo y le dice

-Señor… volvió a tomar el suero aquel?...-

Kyle voltea avergonzado y dice

-Lo siento… si hubiese seguido los consejos del abuelo, no lo hubiese necesitado, pero aquel ataque en verdad me rompió un par de costillas, y ahora…-

Taro le calla con la mirada, y dice

-Disculpe, Señorita Alexia, podría ayudarlo a…-

Pero antes de que el termine la frase, Hisury habla

-Señor Taro, yo ayudare al joven Kyle, soy la que menos fue lastimada por aquella cosa, y esa herida es mi culpa, si me permite…-

Y diciendo esto, toma el brazo de Kyle y lo coloca rodeándola por el hombro, sin que Taro o Kyle puedan objetar nada…

Kyle les indica proseguir por la escalinata que Hisury conocía de antes, cuando Taro le mostro la pintura, y al avanzar, trata de sacar alguna información a Kyle…

-Vaya, parece que te hicieron polvo.. por cierto, gracias, es mi culpa…-

-No digas nada, fue un placer, lastima, tan lindas que tenias las alas, angelito, y tuviste que dejarlas…-

-Vaya par, si quieren luego les dejamos solos, ahora no es tiempo de andar de romanticos..- dice Alexia, tratando de apresurarles el paso…

Hisury avanza, cuando escucha un susurro…

-Por cierto, discúlpame, pero se me olvido tu nombre…-

-Hisury, Hisury Blaze, y tu eres Kyle Shinto, si mal no recuerdo…-

Y ambos rien, pero de repente, Kyle se queja de las costillas…

-Que pasa, te duele mucho?-

Tratando de verse mejor, el dice

-Naa, tranquila, solo me duele cuando me rio…-

Y en ese momento, Alexia perdió los estribos…

-PUES SI SIGUEN PERDIENDO SU TIEMPO, LES JURO QUE TE DARE MAS MOTIVOS DE DOLOR, SI VAS A DECIRNOS ALGO, DATE PRISA Y DILO…-

Kyle no dice nada, de repente, al llegar ante una armadura de guerrero medieval simple, una cota de mallas, baja el guante derecho y la armadura se mueve hacia la derecha, dejando ver una escalinata…

La cara de las chicas es triste, saben la clase de noticia que les espera…

Al terminar de bajar, llegan a un cuarto mas viejo, donde un fogón y varios metales se encuentran…

Kyle le pide a Hisury le deje sobre una silla, y les dice…

-No se por donde empezar…-

Y en ese momento, la mas callada de todas, Fuujumi, hablo…

-Mama… Papa… que les paso….DIME QUE…DIME QUE ESTAN BIEN, QUE ESTO ES SOLO UNA BROMA FEA, LO ES, VERDAD… DIMELO POR FAVOR…-

Kyle callo, Fuujumi miro esperanzada a sus amigas, tratando de encontrar en ellas alivio, pero todas sabían lo que el había dicho, y Fuujumi lo sabia, solo que a veces, negar una verdad es el camino para hacerla menos dolorosa…

Y Kasumi, quien pocas veces usaba ese tono, fue la primera en acercarse a el, queriendo saber…

-Que paso, dinos…-

Kyle supo en ese momento, que debía ser directo, ellas debían saberlo, y hablo…

-Vengan, les mostrare algo…-

Se levanto, y condujo a las chicas por esa habitación, y de repente, ellas vieron algo que nunca creyeron ver…

Una tabla extraña, de la cual se podían ver 9 signos, todos ellos en una lengua antigua…

Y Kyle les dijo…

-Hace 700 años, en la primera reunión de la hermandad del Resplandor, se reunieron 3 clanes celtas, en torno a ellos, decendio un angel, dándoles a cada uno un don de la sangre de un angel sellado, Matarael…-

-Al clan mas numeroso, el Leriland, les entrego las alas de Matarael, que brillaban con el resplandor de la vida, y con ello, entendieron la energía mistica de la vida…-

-Al segundo clan, el Dreshmore, les entrego las espada y el escudo de Matarael, y ellos los estudiaron, logrando entender la complejidad de las armas angelicales, y formándose posteriormente como herreros…-

-Y el ultimo clan, el Marach-Drako, nomadas y estudiosos, a ellos les dio el conocimiento de Matarael, para que con su sapiencia, guiaran a los otros… a esos 3 clanes, se les encomendó cuidar esta lapida, que señala la liberación de Lucifer…-

Las chicas no entienden a que se refiere Kyle, y el les dice

-En los inicios de los tiempos, después de la guerra que significo la creación del Angel del Silencio Memphis, Lucifer intento abrir por sus propios medios la puerta del infierno, y en ese momento, Gabriel, el Arcangel mas fuerte, descendió a los avernos, y clavo su espada en el cráneo de Lucifer, encerrándolo en la espada por la eternidad… solo la energía de los 9 simbolos de esta piedra puede abrir su prisión, y se les encomendó a los clanes que vigilaran esta runa….-

-Los clanes se turnaron la custodia de la runa, hasta que al llegar el turno de la Espada, los Dreshmore, por alguna razón decidieron dimitir de la hermandad, dejándola y llevándose consigo los secretos de las armas y la runa… ese clan después fue conocido por el clero como el clan de los Caza brujas…-

-Esa es historia, nuestros padres nos hablaron de eso hace tiempo, dinos… que diablos esta pasando aquí?- dice una muy molesta Alexia…

Kyle en ese momento, retomo el tema

-Pues bien, esta es la misma runa de aquel entonces, hace 2 meses, esta runa se encendio en mi casa, mi abuelo, el ultimo del clan cazabrujas, dejo este mundo antes de este suceso, ahora es mi deber proteger al angel del silencio…-

Kasumi, que hasta ese entonces parece que se había comportado, explota en ese momento, y arremete contra Kyle

-QUE NOS CREES IDIOTAS, DEMONIOS, ANGELES, ES LA MISMA BASURA QUE NUESTROS PADRES NOS ESTUVIERON DICIENDO TODA LA VIDA, QUE SI LAS ALAS, QUE SI LA ESPADA, QUE SI LUCIFER, COMO ES QUE DEBEMOS CREER EN LO QUE NOS DICES, QUIEN NOS DICE QUE ESTO NO ES OTRA COSA?-

Kyle, en ese momento, saca una fotografía de su bolso, y dice

-Al descubrir este brillo, y conociendo mi propia debilidad, busque a la hermandad del Resplandor, buscando una alianza nueva, y lo que encontré era un monton de rocas, cuerpos frios, y un sujeto, sosteniendo una cartera, y esta fotografía…-

Kyle les muestra la fotografía de una niña sonriendo, y Kasumi la reconoce…

-esa…no es posible… Alexia alguna vez fue una niña sonriente y feliz?-

En efecto, era Alexia, abrazando a un hombre, y Kyle continuo…

-En la cartera encontré una identificación, investigue, y encontré que ese hombre tenia una hija, Alexia, y así di con esta ciudad, esperando encontrar a Alexia, y que ella pudiese llevarme a algún lugar donde encontrar a mas miembros de la Hermandad…-

Y Alexia recordó que aquel señor, Taro, había preguntado exactamente por su grupo, muy interesado en ella y mas al saber que convivia con 3 chicas que no eran parientes suyas…

-Así que, la fiesta, y la reunión, fue un medio para…-

Y Kyle asiente diciendo,…

-Si, para encontrarlas a ustedes, las ultimas sobrevivientes de la Hermandad…-

Alexia se tira al suelo, aun sabiendo la respuesta, ella estaba esperanzada a que solo fuese un malentendido, ahora, su padre… su madre…

En ese momento, Fuujumi se hecho a llorar… Alexia se dio cuenta que si querían sobrevivir… y en ese momento…algo surco en su mente…

-Espera, ESE DEMONIO DIJO QUE FALTABA 1 MES MAS, QUE DIABLOS MATO A MI FAMILIA, COMO SE QUE PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI, QUE NO FUISTE TU EL ASESINO…-

Kyle se vio al fin en el lugar que no quería, las sospechas eran muchas, y las respuestas ninguna, y se jugo el todo por el todo…

-Mira, si no me crees, es tu decisión, yo vine aquí para ofrecer los secretos de mi clan, lo que sea que atacara a tu familia, no lo conozco, pero se que no vendrá solo, o puedes quedarte fuera de esto, o aceptar mi ayuda, que eliges…-

Alexia se dio cuenta que no tenia salida, si había algo en sus palabras de cierto, era el único que en verdad tenia conocimiento de lo que pasaba, y decidió seguirle la corriente…

-Y que clase de ayuda nos ofreces…-

En ese momento, Kyle se levanto, y dijo…

-Yo el ultimo de los Caza Brujas, les forjare las armas con las que pelearan contra los demonios….-

Y en ese momento, el viaje comenzaría, un viaje que cambiaria a los 5 de una manera increíble….

Espero les haya gustado, mucha historia, lo se, pero el cap. que sigue les gustara…

Aquí la sinopsis…

Mientras el viaje se abre a mi paso, me doy cuenta de mis errores…

Siempre vi aquello como una fantasia, un sueño irreal…

Mientras que el mundo real me parecía tan exitante, desprecie a aquellos que solo querían mi bienestar…

Ahora, estoy sola, y solo lo tengo a el, al extraño que me ofrece su mano, y al que ahora le tiendo la mia…

Silence Angel Hitaro, cap. 7… Pecados de hermano, pecados de hermana…

Saquemosle provecho al tiempo que nos queda…

Opinene, and see ya


	8. Chapter 7

[center][img].[/img][/center]

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 7… Pecados de hermano, pecados de hermana…

A veces, las personas que mas te aman tratan de protegerte, pero sus palabras no pueden llegar a aquellos oídos que se han sellados por si mismos…

Mientras que en Neo Tokio, grandes sucesos acontecen, en un lugar alejado, en las partes mas ocultas de Alemania…

Aquella figura vestida de toga y encapuchada llega a un castillo en un lugar abandonado, donde un sujeto con una mascara plateada decorada con los dibujos de 3 lobos y un tridente aguarda en la entrada…

El sujeto se para frente al enmascarado, y este le ordena con voz autoritaria…

-Atrás Cerberus, el amo espera mireporte…-

El enmascarado se aparta de la puerta, y el encapuchado camina hacia el interior de aquella abadia abandonada…

De repente, el encapuchado se detiene en seco, sintiendo aquella mirada fría del Guardian Cerberus…

Voltea para enfrentarlo, y le dice

-Que te pasa, Cerberus, acaso te molestia mi presencia en este lugar…-

Cerberus disimula su mirada, sus ojos son expresivos aun bajo aquella mascara, y le dice

-No, yo no tengo ningún problema, tu asunto aquí no me concierne, eres la única persona en este mundo cuyo nombre no esta ni en las listas de Elyos ni en las de Umbra, tu presencia no interfiere con mi deber, puedes pasar…-

Y aquel sujeto continua su camino hacia el interior de aquella abadia, mientras que en la mente de cerberus, solo una palabra llena sus pensamientos…

(Traidor…)

Aquel sujeto camina por aquellos pasillos vacios, donde una gran colección de murales y pinturas apócrifas y blasfemas se han colocado, aquel lugar, a diferencia de afuera, huele a un sinfín de venenos, azufre y carbón, mientras que el llanto y sufrimiento de muchas voces se escuchan en el ambiente, y una atmosfera sofocante se siente…

Aquel sujeto camina en aquel lugar extraño, hasta llegar a una sala, donde un gran velo cubre una figura difusa…

-Al fin has llegado…- le dice la voz tras la cortina, el sujeto se arrodilla, y se dirige hacia aquella sombra cubierta…

-Así es, me complace informar que la sociedad del Resplandor ha dejado este mundo, fue muy fácil reunirlos para terminar con sus inútiles existencias…-

Un ambiente frio recorre la sala, y la voz habla de nuevo…

-Puedo entonces decir que la siguiente meta es la búsqueda de Hitaro, no es así, mi querido vasallo?-

Aquel sujeto, quien no deja ver su rostro por la sombra proyectada de aquella capucha, responde

-No, mi Señor, ahí un problema mas… el clan CazaBrujas aun existe… y el sobreviviente anda en búsqueda de las herederas de las 4 alas…-

-QUE DICES, SOBREVIVIENTES?... NO ME DIJISTE QUE HABIAS ACABADO CON EL CLAN… QUE CLASE DE JUEGO JUEGAS?..-

-No se preocupe, mi señor, por lo visto, ellas son solo adolescentes tontas, sin ningún entrenamiento especial, y mas que nada, son niñas que aun no han despertado a las 4 alas….-

-QUE NO ME PREOCUPE, ACASO NO HAS VISTO LA RUNA DE OBLIVION… UNA DE LAS 9 LUCES HA DEJADO DE BRILLAR, Y TAMBIEN, UNA DE ELLAS NI SIQUIERA A APARECIDO, COMO SI NUNCA HUBIESE ALCANZADO A UN HUESPED…-

Y al escuchar aquellas palabras, la vista del encapuchado se dirige hacia una piedra idéntica a la que Kyle Shinto tiene en su mansión, en la cual se observan 7 luces encendidas en amarillo, una brillando en un fuego negro, y otra mas con una tenue llama roja…

Observa las luces, y dice

-Mi señor, la meta es la muerte del Angel del Silencio, el único y verdadero problema es la falta de una de las luces, ya que aun si los 9 demonios fallaran, aun nos quedaría una opción para el despertar del amo…-

-INSENSATO, SABES QUE AQUELLA SOLUCION NO ES VIABLE, EL PRECIO POR DESPERTAR AL AMO SERIA DESASTROSO….-

Aquel sujeto sonríe de nuevo, y dice

-Solo quería puntualizar que la meta aun es alcanzable, además, sin contar a aquellas 4 niñas y al cazabrujas, aun tendríamos que lidiar con el Guardian del Alma…-

Y la voz de aquella habitación se cayo por un segundo, para después continuar

-Tienes razón, el clan del Alma, esos frios y déspotas, ellos no saldrán tan fácil de su escondite, ellos guardan muchos secretos, su conocimiento es el arma mas peligrosa de este mundo…-

Y en ese momento, el encapuchado saca de su manto algo en su puño, lo abre y muestra 4 gemas, un rubi, una esmeralda, un topacio y un zafiro…

Aquella figura se levanta de aquel trono tras la cortina, y dice

-Acaso esas son…-

-Así es mi señor… las 4 alas de Matarael, sin estas pequeñas gemas, esas niñas no serán un problema, solo será cuestión de que el cazabrujas caiga, y después veremos la forma de hacer que el Alma salga de su agujero…-

Y de repente, aquellas gemas flotan de entre la mano del encapuchado, y de repente, se fragmentan y caen al suelo, tornándose de un tono oscuro…

El encapuchado se levanta y le dirige una suplica a aquella figura…

-Mi señor, aunque es imposible que ellas sean un problema, aun así, el cazabrujas podría prepararlas, y no esta de mas ser precavidos…-

-Y que sugieres?...-

-Mi señor, en cuanto se levanten del supor, permítame mandar al mas cercano de los demonios, para que les haga una pequeña visita…-

Aquella voz se calla de repente, pensando, y dice, con voz fría y autoritaria…

-El mas cercano es Mircheas, de Gula… en cuanto se levante de su supor, contáctalo y que se encargue de las niñas esas…-

Y con una sonrisa fría y siniestra, aquel sujeto se inclina ante el cortinar y dice

-Asi se, hara, mi señor…-

Mientras, en Neo Tokio…

Las chicas escuchan las palabras de kyle, ofreciéndole que el fabricaría sus armas…

Todas se muestran felices de aquello, sabían que un arma personalizada era lo mejor si en verdad tenían que pelear, pero entre ellas, Hisury no se veía tan contenta…

Un temor le llenaba el corazón, y no sabia que hacer…

Y en ese momento, Kyle dijo

-Ok, como las herederas de las alas, supongo que cada una recibió algún tipo de adiestramiento, seria bueno saber que clase de armas son su especialidad, o al menos, que técnicas aprendieron, así me hare una idea de que arma seria la mas adecuada para cada una…-

Alexia se acerca a las armas que tiene Kyle en aquella forja, y toma una espada del tipo bastarda, una espada europea muy ligera, pero con un mango alargado que permite manejarla con una o dos manos…

La blande, le da un par de vueltas, y dice

-Si, la hechura es perfecta, solo un poco mas de filo, y una hoja mas firme, y creo que me servirá, mis padres eran españoles, y aprendi técnicas de muy parecidas a las de las tribus barbaras de la época bizantina…-

Kyle se sorprende de lo seria que se puso en ese momento Alexia, y dice

-Vaya, eres una experta en esa clase de armas, será fácil hacerte esas modificaciones…-

Alexia se ruboriza un poco ante el comentario y le agradece con una reverencia a Kyle…

Mientras, Kasumi da vueltas por aquel cuarto, y después de un rato dice…

-DIABLOS, NO AHÍ NADA PARA MI AQUÍ O QUE?-

Kyle se acerca a ella y le dice

-Pues si no ves nada de tu estilo, pues dime que clase de técnica se te enseño y yo vere que puedo hacer…-

-Pues soy JAPONESA… o sea, Katanas, wakisaki, tetsutos…. Arcos… mi familia provenía de los samurái, pero parece que tu estilo es mas europeo…-

Kyle pone una mano en su mentón y dice

-Una katana, o algo para combates en lugares cerrados, me tomara un tiempo, las hojas japonesas son mas elaboradas que las europeas, pero creo que puedo hacerlo….-

-En serio, seria genial, en mi casa solo podía practicar con las estúpidas espadas de bambu, me sentía como una tonta con esa cosa…-

Mientras tanto, Fuujumi coje algunas dagas, mientras Kyle se acerca a ella…

-Y bien?...-

Fuujumi sonríe un poco y le dice

-Pues mi familia es China, pero algunas de la rama familiares manejaban técnicas de arm,as arrojadizas, supongo que eran divertidas, y pues…-

Kyle le pone la mano en la boca a la joven y le dice

-Ok, tengo muchas armas arrojadisas, son parte esencial de las técnicas cazabrujas de mi familia, pero seria bueno que tambien usaras un arma fija, si no sabes usar alguna…-

Y Fuujumi le calla diciendo

-Pues aunque no lo parezca, las Glaive y las lanzas con hoja son la especialidad de la familia de mi madre, a veces pensaba que mi padre solo se había casado con ella por ese detalle, jeje-

-Ok, una lanza, y posiblemente una espada china, juguetes algo curiosos, nunca había hecho ese tipo de hojas, pero supongo que la biblioteca de mi abuelo debe tener algún diagrama…-

-Tnx a lot…- dice Fuujumi, saltando con rumbo a donde Alexia prueba el peso de algunos escudos

Mientras que Kyle se queda pensativo al ver a aquella chica con traje de conejo, y en su mente piensa

(Acaso no hubiera sido bueno solo hacer una fiesta, debo de hablar con Taro sobre su mania loca con el cosplay)

Y Kyle en ese momento recuerda que falta Hisury, voltea y la ve indecisa…

Hisury no sabe que hacer, aquello era un problema que no planeaba…

Una sola palabra se formaba en ella en ese momento, y esa era

(hermano… dime, que hago, que…)

-Y bien- escucha con voz energica a Kyle, quien la saca de sus pensamientos…

Ella no sabe que decir, y Kyle le dice

-Mira, si no ves nada de tu estilo de pelea, pues dime y vere que puedo hacer…-

Hisury trata de evadir la mirada y dice

-Yo… este… no, es que…-

En ese momento, recuerda las palabras de Alexia, y observa una espada parecida a la que ella tomo, la agarra con las 2 manos, es difícil de maniobrar, pero intenta parecer tan segura como Alexia, le da un par de giros a la espada y dice

-Genial, justo lo que ocupaba, esta espada es justo el estilo que mi familia usaría…-

Kyle observa la postura, el giro y la técnica de ella y dice

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, seria bueno que descansaran aquí, en la mansión, no sabemos quien fue aquel que ataco a su familia, así que les pido que se queden aquí, mientras termino sus armas, Taro se encargara de traerles algo de ropa y…-

Y en ese momento, Kasumi habla…

-No, para nada, nueva vida, nueva ropa, ahora tu nos pediste ayuda, y yo quiero algo de ropa nueva…-

Alexia observa a Kasumi con el rabillo del ojo, pero en cuanto ella iba a decir algo, Kyle les dice

-Esta bien, mañana taro las acompañara a la tienda de ropa, solo traigan ropa comoda, recuerden, no iran a ningún concurso de moda, y el viaje será largo…-

-VIAJE?- responden las 4 al mismo tiempo…

-Así es, los demonios se encuentran por todo el mundo, aun no se como los encontraremos, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, por ahora váyanse a descansar…-

Las chicas obececen, pero justo cuando están por llegar a la escalera de la cual llegaron, Kyle habla…

-Hisury, por favor, podrías ayudarme a mover unas cosas…-

Kasumi no deja ir la oportunidad de burlarse un poco de su amiga y dice

-Vaya, Kyle, lo de dejarlos solos solo era un comentario, verdad tortolita?...-

Hisury la ve enojada, mientras que Kasumi sale de aquella habitación haciendo ruiditos de besos…

Hisury se acerca a Kyle, y trata de mover unos metales, cuando

-Y bien, no ahí nada que quieras decir Hisury?-

Hisury se congela ante la voz de Kyle, quien se acerca y la ve fijamente a los ojos, ella palidece, voltenado a otr0o lado, y dice

-No, nada, que te hace pensar que yo?-

-Pues el hecho de que una conocedora de espadas como tu trate de manejar una espada larga como una bastarda es muy preocupante, digo, que ocultas chica?...-

Hisury trata de cambiar el tema, pero al ver aquella mirada de Kyle, ella decide aceptarla verdad…

-Mira, será mejor que solo te enfoques en las demás, yo… no te serviré de nada..-

Kyle no entende aquella premisa de Hisury,y ella le dice

-Yo, no … to no soy una de las herederas de los clanes…-

Kyle no entiende sus palabras, y le dice

-Mira, según se los Blaze…-

-Mi familia lo es, mi padre lo era, pero yo no… soy una inútil, a quien deberías de estar viendo aquí, es a mi hermano…-

-No entiendo, según se, en esa casa las 4…-

Y Hisury le dice en ese momento la verdad que ella ocultaba…

-Veras, yo fui hermana gemela, mi hermano nació 2 minutos antes… el era el verdadero heredero, aunque yo me esforzaba por el entrenamiento, el me superaba por mucho, mis padres me forzaban a entrenar mas y mas, pero era inútil…-

Hisury bajo la vista apenada en ese momento, sus lagrimas ya se notaban naciendo, y dijo

-Mi esfuerzo era inútil, mi padre se rindió de mi, y yo termine por aceptarlo, era una buena para nada…-

Kyle no sabia que decir, y ella continuo…

-Deje el entrenamiento, mi padre lo acepto, pero mi hermano… el me decía que solo era falta de percepción, que no me fijara en el como rival, que solo lo hiciera para mejorar yo misma, un paso a la vez…-

Y Kyle le pregunto…

-Y si esa fue tu decisión, porque?-

-Porque vine a vivir con las chicas, y tome el luagr de mi hermano- dijo Hisury, quitándole la pregunta de la boca a Kyle

Kyle asiente, y ella continua su relato…

-Me dedique a la vida de cualquier chica, compras, tele, amigas, un dia, mi padre llego y le hablo a mi hermano sobre ir a aquel lugar, con las hijas de los otros clanes, yo me sentí envidiosa, mi hermano avanzaría mas, y yo…-

-En ese momento, mi hermano me dijo sobre aquel tema, yo ya lo sabia, pero decidi ocultarlo, el me hablo, me dijo lo mucho que aprendería, pero me dijo que fuera yo… convenció a mi padre, dijo que eso me ayudaría a mejorar, yo lo vi como una salida para no estar a su sombra… yo debería haber muerto, yo no te sirvo para…-

Y en ese momento, Kyle callo la boca de Hisury con sus palabras…

-Que no me sirves?... no lo se… que si aquí debería estar tu hermano… talvez…-

Hisury casi lloro, pero Kyle no se lo permitió, de forma tajante, siguió su dialogo…

-Pero lo único que se, es que TU… escucha la palabra… TU HISURY BLAZE, TU ERES LA QUE ESTA AQUÍ, ERES LO ULTIMO QUE QUEDA DE TU CLAN, Y SE CREES QUE ME DARE POR VENCIDO, Y TE DEJARE A TU SUERTE, ESTAS PERO COMO SI OPERADA DEL CEREBRO…-

-Pero..- trato de decir, pero Kyle continuo

-TALVEZ ESTES ATRÁS DE TUS AMIGAS, TALVEZ SEAS EL PUNTO DEBIL, ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO, SI QUIERES, SI LO DESEAS, TOMA MI MANO, Y TE ENSEÑARE LO QUE PUEDA, SI NO, PUEDES IRTE, Y ABRAZAR TU DERROTISMO TODA LA VIDA, AUN TENGO FRESCA LA MAMORIA DE LA HISURY QUE SE PLANTO FRENTE A UN DEMONIO INTENTANDO SACARME DE AQUELLA SALA, Y ESA ES LA IMAGEN QUE CONSERVARE, TOMA MI MANO, Y SIGUE TU DESTINO…-

Hisury no sabia que hacer, podía irse, y ser la que siempre había sido, pero algo en la mirada de Kyle le recordó a su hermano, la única persona que nunca había perdido la fe en ella…

Y con eso en la mente… tomo la mano de aquel sujeto, dispuesta a aprender a pelear…

Y con eso, pasaron 3 semana…

En las afueras de la ciudad, aun se encuentra fresco el terror causado por el demonio Caos, cuando un viajero llega a la ciudad…

El ejercito aun se encuentra custodiando aquella ciudad, cuando el extraño caminante se aproxima…

Uno de los soldados lo ve, pero el extraño no se detiene hasta estar frente a el…

Y aquel sujeto le dice

-Disculpe, soldado, este es neo Tokio?..-

El soldado se acerca a el, y le dice

-Así es, que sucede, forastero, su acento se escucha…-

-Extraño, lo se, solo que escuche algunos rumores, de una extraña criatura atacando este lugar…-

El soldado siente algo malo en el tono de aquel sujeto con túnica, y le dice

-Si, hace 3 semanas una cosa causo problemas, por eso el ejercito aun se encuentra aquí apostado…-

Y una sonrisa se asomo de los labios del forastero, quien saco su brazo de la túnica, y dice

-Pues le tengo una noticia… si cree que eso es lo peor que ha visto en su vida…-

Y en ese momento, una garra de 3 cuchillas se asoma de la mano de aquel sujeto, quien dice

-NO HAS VISTO NADA AUN, LO MEJOR ESTA POR EMPEZAR….-

Y en aquel dia, un grito de dolor se escucho, seguido de muchos mas, la sangre corrió, la guerra había empezado….

Les dije, lo mejor empezaba, aquí las cosas empezaran a formarse, siguiente cap.:

Un susurro, un llanto y un grito final…

4 angeles sin alas tratan de volar…

Sus lagrimas iluminan el firmamento, y un resplandor mortal llena la ciudad…

Juicio celestial llega a las cabezas de las personas, el holocausto ha empezado…

Silence Angel Hitaro, cap. 8… diferencias de niveles…

Mircheas, un verdadero demonio, un enemigo invencible

Espero les guste, see ya


	9. Chapter 8

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 8… diferencias…

No tengo ningún comentario sarcástico, capitulo muy largo…

El dia empezaba como cualquier otro en la mansión Shinto, las chicas, quienes habían vivido con Kyle las ultimas 3 semanas, se preparaban el desayuno, mientras que Kyle seguía en su taller subterráneo, forjando las armas…

Las ultimas semanas, tanto las chicas como Kyle se la habían vivido puliendo sus habilidades, sabían que el tiempo se les acababa, y deberían estar listas en una semana mas para enfrentar a aquellas criaturas demoniacas…

De repente, de su escalera oculta, Kyle aparece, se ve bastante exhausto, pareciera que apenas había dormido dándole los últimos retoques a las armas…

-Kyle, llegaste…- le dijo Hisury, mientras que le aproximaba unplato con huevos y tocino…

-Si, las armas están listas, solo falta que se enfríen un poco, el acero que use es mas durable si antes de la ultima fase lo calientas temperatura adecuada…-

Kasumi se queda mirando a Kyle y dice

-Sabes que entendí de todo lo que dijiste?... Bla bla bla bla…-

-Kasumi, no seas tan grosera…- le reprende Alexia- después de todo, el te acompaño al centro comercial, y vaya que estabas cargadita…-

-Pues es su culpa, el prometió que le daría un premio a la que ganara en el entrenamiento de ayer, y yo te venci, recuerdas Alexia?-

Alexia recuerda el combate, mientras Kyle observa el plato que le sirviera Hisury y dice

-Vaya, esto tiene buena pinta, eres muy buena en la cocina Hisury…-

Hisury se siente halagada por el comentario, y dice

-Lo dices en serio, pensé que era una comida muy sencilla, pero gracias…-

Y kasumi dice con aire sarcástico

-Ya mejor casense, ya hasta empiezan a hablar como un par de ancianos casados, y mas desde aquellos "entrenamientos privado"-

Fuujumi se queda pensando un poco, y dice

-Si Kyle fuera el papa, y Hisie la mama… yo seria la pequeña niña, Kasumi la hermana mayor…-

-Y Alexia la abuela chocha…- dice Kasumi, mientras que Alexia se levanta de su silla, diciendo furiosa

-CHOCHA LA MAS VIEJA DE TU CASA¡-

Kasumi rie de forma burlona, y dice

-Pues por eso, que no recuerdas que eres la mayor, o no, chochis?-

Alexia se queda pensativa unos minutos, y de repente se sienta, con un gesto de derrotada, mientras los demás rien a carcajadas…

El timbre de la puerta suena, y el paso de Taro se escucha aproximándose a ella…

El afable anciano coge la manija de la puerta, cuando…

De repente la puerta es arrojada por una patada, mientras que Taro observa a un sujeto de larga túnica oscura, acercándose…

El sujeto se pone rostro a rostro con Taro, y le dice

-Bien anciano, busco a un tal Kyle, esta en casa, o tendre que empezar la fiesta contigo…-

Aquel estruendo no pasa desapercibido por Kyle y las demás, que se ocultan en el dintel de la puerta, Kyle les da la señal para que usen la puerta secreta y vayan por las armas, mientras el responde gritando

-Si me buscas, aquí estoy, deja a Taro y ven por mi…-

-Vaya, así que en verdad ahí un Cazabrujas, pues soy el arrendatario, y vengo a empeñar tu trasero, idiota…-

Kyle observa la situación, no puede dejar solo a Taro, pero en ese momento se encuentra desarmado, alcanza a ver entre los enseres del comedor un cuchillo bastante grande, lo toma y encara a aquel sujeto extraño..

El mira la postura de Kyle, quien blande el cuchillo como si fuera un kunai, y dice

-Que gracioso, te pones a pelear conmigo, usando un cuchillo, te tengo una mala noticia, crio…-

En ese momento, el sujeto abre su túnica, bajo la cual, se observa a un sujeto de pelo crispado, ojos verdes sin pupilasvistiendo una armadura metalica con una media mascara del lado derecho del rostro y unas extrañas garras de 3 cuchillas en cada mano, este le muestra las garras y le dice

-MI AMIGO, YO TENGO 6 MAS GRANDES QUE LA TUYA, JAJAJAJAJA-

Kyle entiende que su única posibilidad es ganar tiempo mientras las chicas llegan, y decide jugársela hablando…

-Y quien eres, que haces aquí?-

El tipo rie a carcajadas, para después decir

-Vaya, no creo que seas el mas listo, en fin, mi nombre es Milcheas, y pues, me enviaron a hacerme una bonita bufanda con tu pellejo…-

Kyle observa la postura de aquel sujeto, no parece una persona ordinaria, y dice

-Acaso fuiste tu quien acabo con la hermandad del resplandor?-

El sujeto se queda pensativo un instante, y luego pasa una de las garras por su boca, lamiéndola, mientras dice

-No tengo idea de que diablos hablas, yo solo me desperté, y un sujeto me dijo que el jefe te quiere muerto, y pues siendo el jefe…-

-Despertar, acaso tu eres…-

Y el sujeto sonrio maliciosamente, y dijo

-así es… yo… YO SOY UN DEMONIO, Y TU SERAS MI PRIMER SACRIFICIO AL AMO, JAJAJAJAJA-

Kyle duda un poco, mientras aquel sujeto lo embiste, el por reflejos alcanza a escapar del ataque de los filos enemigos, saltando hacia la derecha, el sujeto detiene su ataque en ese momento, mientras que Kyle retoma su postura, el sujeto le da la espalda a Kyle y dice

-Vaya, tienes un poco de habilidad, casi nadie puede sobrevivir mas alla de mi primer ataque, peroal parecer tu eres divertido…-

Kyle aun no entiende aquella aparición y dice

-No es posible, los demonios no debían aparecer sino hasta otra semana, que diablos pasa aquí…-

El demonio relame sus garras y dice

-Pues si, en teoría, aun no es el tiempo de aparecer, pero este mundo esta tan lleno de maldad, de codicia y de pecado y odio, que el tiempo se vio reducido drásticamente…-

Kyle comprende su error, pensar que el mundo no influía en los demonios fue un error, ahora se encontraba contra su enemigo sin armas y totalmente sorprendido, el peor escenario posible…

En ese momento, el demonio volvió a atacar, Kyle no pudo apartarse como la vez anterior, puso su improvisada arma para detener una de las cuchillas, pero la segunda alcanzo a rozarle a la altura del estomago, cortando parte de su ropa y haciéndole una herida ligera…

Milcheas observo su fallo y dijo, con tono burlesco

-Vaya, supongo que el tiempo en la congeladora me debió de hacer mas lento, estaba seguro que te tenia esta vez… pero la suerte se acaba, mocoso…-

Y de nuevo arremetió contra Kyle,pero a muy corta distancia, una especie de cuchillo aparece, explotando cerca de la cabeza del demonio…

Una nube de humo se forma, mientras que se ve la silueta del demonio volando despedida por la explosión…

Kyle voltea hacia la fuente de dicha daga, y observa a Fuujumi en posición de lance, mientras que las otras 3 chicas aparecen por detrás…

Las 4 portan lo que parece una armadura ligera, Kasumi trae una katana corta (Wakisaki) y un arco largo, mientras que Alexia carga blandiendo su espada bastarda…

De repente, Kyle observa a Hisury cargando sus espadas, y se las entrega…

-Que diablos hiciste, estas armaduras…- le pregunta Hisury, mientras Kyle sonríe un poco y dice

-No sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, por eso inverti un poco mas de tiempo y forge una mejor defensa…-

-Que les parece si dejan esa platica para después de la pelea, y le ayudan a Ale- dice Kasumi, mientras apunta con su arco al demonio.

Alexia carga contra Milcheas, tratando de darle un golpe con su espada, pero este antepone las garras para detener el filo, y mientras forcejea con la chica, le dice

-Vaya, pero si ya llegaron las chicas, esta fiesta se esta poniendo interesante, y yo que pensé que iba a tener que buscaralas… tu si sabes poner diversión, mi buen Kyle…-

Mientras, forcejean, Fuujumi salta en dirección del demonio, rompiendo el forcejeo de Alexia, el demonio evade los ataques de ambas chicas, mientras por los costados, Hisury y Kyle desenfundan sus espadas ninjato, mientras dicen a coro…

-TECNICA DEL CAZADOR DE BRUJA… DOBLE COLMILLO DE DRAGON VOLADOR…-

El demonio alcanza a observar a los dos, detiene el forcejeo con Alexia golpeándola con el antebrazo, y sin soltarla, la arroja hacia Fuujumi, ambas chicas sales despedidas, y cuando parece que el ataque combinado de Kyle y Hisury va a dar en el blanco, el demonio realiza un salto mortal girando como tornillo, luego pone sus manos en los hombros de ambos mientras aun esta de cabeza, y usa ese impulso extra para propinar una fuerte patada en el rostro de ambos…

En ese momento, un zumbido se escucha, la escena es cortada por una flecha de Kasumi que surca el aire impactando en el corazón de Milcheas, quien cae al suelo estrepitosamente…

-LE DI, LE DI…- grita Kasumi, pero en ese momento…

El demonio se levanta, como si aquella herida no significara nada, Kasumi observa con horror como aquel sujeto se arranca la flecha, de cuyo agujero brota un hilo de sangre bastante grueso, para luego cerrarse completamente…

Kasumi incrédula no da pie a la sorpresa, y dice

-Como… como es posible, estaba segura de haberle perforado el corazón….-

El demonio observa la flecha que le impacto, y como su propia sangre aun brota de la punta, y dice

-que idiota eres niña, a Caos lo derrotaron por su única debilidad… un demonio verdadero depende de su perla aura, y un humano depende de muchas de sus funciones vitales…-

En ese momento, de la nada, Kyle aparece blandiendo su espada…

El demonio observa de reojo la cara furiosa de Kyle al atacar, pero en vez de moverse para evitar el tajo, solo se mueve hacia la derecha, y estira el brazo, el cual es cortado limpiamente…

Kyle siente peligro y realiza rapidos saltos para alejarse de aquella situación, mientras el demonio se queda mirando aquel brazo cercenado en el suelo de manera fría y despectiva…

-Vaya, eso dolio, supongo… hace tiempo que no sentía esta sensación…-

Y de repente, el brazo cortado se disuelve en cenizas, y estas vuelan hacia el muñon de Milcheas, regenerándose de nuevo en un brazo, con la parte de la armadura que había sido cortada intacta…

El grupo aun noda crédito a lo que ven sus ojos, y el demonio continua hablando…

-Como les estaba diciendo antes de ser tan groseramente interumpido, nosotros, los demonios, en realidad no somos verdaderos Bakuretsus, somos Batetsus, almas del infierno, nuestros cuerpos no necesitan de corazón, hígado o cerebro, siempre se regeneraran mientras algo de nuestro ser se encuentre intacto, y tampoco dependemos de una perla aura, como aquel idiota de Caos, nuestra perla se disolvió en nuestros cuerpos, mientras dormíamos…-

Las chicas, en ese momento, comprenden la diferencia de niveles entre ellos y el demonio, y aun no terminarían de sorprenderse…

En ese momento, Milcheas puso su mano sobre la media mascara que tenia en el rostro, y mientras la desprendía, continuo hablando…

-El infierno fue una molestia, tanto olor, y los tipos con sus estúpidos tormentos, sin duda fueron los peores 500 años de mi vida, pero tienen sus pequeñaz recompensas…-

Y en ese momento, Milcheas desprendió auella mascara, y en su rostro se observaron tatuajes similares a las runas antiguas en todo el lado derecho de su rotrso…

En ese momento, aquellas runas de color negro se encendieron en un rojo oscuro, y Milcheas puso sus 2 garras en el suelo, mientras decía…

-AHORA, CONVOCO A LA BESTIA OSCURA, QUE LA NIEBLA PERPETUA RODEE ESTE LUGAR, CIMBRA EL SUELO, ROMPE LA TIERRA, Y QUE ESTE SEA UNA PIEZA MAS DEL INFIERNO… MEKATOSH… RUSHTRASH, CALIOPE… SERRACANTOSM…..-

En ese momento, una siniestra niebla rodeo a Milcheas, la cual lleno aquella sala, el techo sucumbió, desmoronándose sobre el grupo, mientras la niebla se abria paso hacia el cielo…

Después, se formo en una nube oscura, que se propago sobre la ciudad, la cual quedo en las penumbras, mientras que Milcheas se levanto, y la niebla dejo de rodearlo…

La atmosfera se lleno de un aire muy denso y con un olor a azufre, la ciudad se iba pudriendo, desmoronándose las edificaciones, y cada vez se pareció mas a una de esas escenas del fin del mundo….

Milcheas camino, diciendo a la vez…

-Este lugar, ahora es como mi hogar, esta atmosfera me da acceso a la Umbra, y a su increíble poder…-

En ese momento, Kyle y Alexia atacaron por los costado, pero Milcheas solo extendió sus manos, y de estas, una ráfaga de energía oscura apareció, mandándolos a volar por su fuerza….

-IDIOTAS, VINIERON A MI, QUERIENDO DERROTARME CON ESTUPIDAS ARMAS MIENTRAS QUE YO, QUE SOY UN DEMONIO, PUEDO CONTROLAR LA ENERGIA DEMONIACA… USTEDES SERAN UN GUERRERO, PERO YO SOY MAS QUE UN GUERRERO…-

Y un resplandor oscuro, como almas que sufren y pugnan por sus faltas, rodeo la silueta de Milcheas, mientras decía

-YO SOY UN GUERRERO DE PODER, UN GUERRERO CAPAZ DE UTILIZAR LA ENERGIA DE SU CUERPO Y MATERIALIZARLA… SU FIN HA LLEGADO, HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA SU VIAJE, INSENSATOS…-

Y un xtraño resplandor surco los aires,. Los escombros de la casa golpearon al grupo un sinfín de veces, mientras que Milcheas se regocijaba de su poder…

Aquel resplandor se extinguió, el grupo se encontraba muy maltrecho, Milcheas observo la escena, regocijándose mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia Hisury…

-Siempre he sentido un singular gusto por las rubias…- dice mientras pone sus manos sobre el cuello de Hisury, esta no puede sino mirara a aquellos ojos frios y siniestro, y sintió como estos crecían mas y mas, mientras que algo o alguien intentaba entrar en su mente…

Aquella sensación entro en sus mas oscuros recuerdos, mientras que Milcheas hablaba…

-Así que odiabas a tu hermano, lo envidiabas, y deseabas que nunca hubiese existido, eres una perra, lo sabes…-

Hisury sentía aquellas palabras tan brutales, su aliento la dejaba por el agarre enemigo, pero aun así, pudo articular algunas palabras…

-Mientes, yo… yo amaba a mi hermano…-

-Porque no eres mas sincera, yo puedo ver lo mas oscuro de tu mente, niña, tus deseos, querías a tus padres para ti sola, odiabas a tu hermano por ser mejor que tu, dilo, la verdad te liberara…-

Hisury sentía aquella voz mas tétrica cada vez, cuando…

Se escucho un sonido de penetración, Kyle, con su ultimo esfuerzo, se había arrojado sobre Milcheas, atravezandole la espalda…

Milcheas observo aquel esfuerzo inútil, dejo hacer pesadamente a Hisury, y dijo

-Que no comprendiste la primera vez, tarado, soy INMORTAL¡-

Y LANZO OTRA ATAQUE CONTRA Kyle, aquellas garras cortaron profundo en el pecho de Kyle, quien cayo psadamente por el dolor, mientras que aquel sujeto lo forzaba a verlo al los ojos..

Kyle se resistía, pero el demonio era mas fuerte, y al final, sucumbió a su fuerza, el demonio miro fijamente en los ojos de Kyle, mientras decía…

-Veamos tu que escondes, vaya… veo a una chica, muy linda, tu… tu la deseabas, tu deseabas a una chica que te quería como un hermano, que travieso eres, Kyle…-

Y en ese momento, Milcheas abrió los ojos, dejo caer a Kyle al suelo, mientras ponía su mano en su frente, y decía vociferando…

-NO PUEDO CREERLO, ESTA COMICO, JAJAJAA… EN VERDAD, QUE CURIOSO SECRETO EL TUYO, "KYLE, EN VERDAD IRONICO, JAJAJAJAJA…-

En ese momento, Milcheas camino hacia las ruinas de lo que fue la entrada de la mansión y dijo

-Creo que lo mejor será matarlos a todos de un solo golpe, sufrirán por mi técnica mas mortífera…-

En ese momento, Milcheas puso ambas manos cruzadas a la altura de las rodillas, mientras decía…

-ABRETHSAH SERACHTOSH… PUERTA DEL EXILIO….-

En ese momento, una gran fuerza de succion se sintió en la atmosfera, mientras que una esfera oscura se formaba en las manos de aquel sujeto…

La corriente jalaba todo, escombros, muebles, todos luchaban intentando aferrarse de algo para que aquella succion no los atrapara, pero en un momento dado, la succion se detuvo, y Milcheas observo aquella esfera brillante y oscura formada por su energía, y dijo

-LA FIESTA SE TERMINO, EL GRAN EVENTO FINAL, UN CIERRE EXPLOSIVO… WELCOME TO OBLIVION….-

Y una gran fuerza destructiva salió de aquella esfera, envolviéndolo todo… mientras una esfera de energía gigante arrasaba con todo…

El lugar se vio invadido por el polvo, mientras la silueta de Milcheas se observaba, diciendo…

-esta…esta fue UNA GRAN FIESTA, NO LO CREES ASÍ?-

Y aquel sujeto de la túnica que acabara con la hermandad apareció, observando aquel escenario destruido…

Camino sobre los escombros, y dijo

-Tal como lo pensé, ellos escaparon…-

-IMPOSIBLE, MI WELCOME TO OBLIVION ES PERFECTO, NO DEBERIAN HaBER…-

Y aquel sujeto lo miro diciendo

-Y sin embargo lo hicieron, sabia que eso los sacaría de su escondite..-

Milcheas observa incrédulo a aquel sujeto, y dice

-De quien hablas, quien los…-

-No es obvio, esto es obra… del Clan del Alma… han hecho su movimiento…-

Milcheas observa a aquel sujeto, y dice

-Así que el clan del alma, curioso, esos escribanos idiotas se propusieron a ayudar a este mundo…-

-Si, tal como lo preveía, ahora solo quedara esperar, te lo dejo todo a ti, así que mas vale estes pendiente…-

Milcheas saboreo aquella sangre que aun impregnaba sus garras y dijo

-Vaya, que curioso es saber que la llave para la destrucción de este mundo, el gran maestro de la orquesta que dirige los hilos del holocausto… sea tu, el mismísimo angel del silencio, jajajajajaja…-

Y en ese momento, aquella figura desapareció, mientras qu el paradero de nuestros héroes era desconocido….

Wow, que largo, creo que exagere, debía ser así, espero que les halla gustado, ahora la sinopsis del siguiente capitulo…

Pazadizo interminable, mi huella camina por mi mundo y mil mas…

Un sinfín de ecos llena mis oídos, mientras que este pabellón es recorrido por mi pie mortal…

Amigo o enemigo, no lo se

Aquel sujeto frio al que solo le interesa el conocimiento…

Silence Angel hitaro… cap. 9… el nexo..

Un Buho, un escribano y un destino….

Ok, espero les halla gustado, see ya


	10. Chapter 9

Silence AngelHitaro: Cap. 9… el nexo…

Tantas habitaciones, y yo que olvide en cual estaba el baño…

Tres días han pasado desde aquella explosión, cuando Kyle y las chicas desaparecieron…

Mientras aquel sujeto camina por el castillo, observa las pinturas…

En esa sala, se observan 7 pinturas…

Una, un hombre que postrado en el suelo, se le hace comer fango…

La otra, un sujeto caminando por un desierto, mientras que su vida cambia de joven a anciano…

La 3era, un gigante con mil ojos que arrojan luz..

La 4ta, un niño jugando con un peluche, al parecer, el peluche no parece muy contento…

La 5ta, un lobo en medio de una helada tempestad…

La 6ta, un hermoso jardín lleno de flores hermosas…

Y la 7ma y ultima, es el cuadro de una salvaje batalla…

En ese momento, el extraño encapuchado habla, con voz autoritaria…

-Presentense, quiero saber sus avances…-

De la primera pintura, se escucha una voz, como si la pintura encerrara a una persona dentro…

-Aquí Milcheas, el area ya esta cubierta con la neblina, las personas ya han evolucionado, ya empieza a parecer un hogar aquí…-

La segunda pintura, emite una voz joven, mientras se escuchan sus palabras…

-Si, esta tierra es aun mas oscura de lo que recordaba, las personas se han entregado de tal manera a sus vicios, que es como un jardín listo para ser cosechado…-

De la pintura del lobo se escucha una voz femenina…

-Siempre con ese tipo de comentarios, querido Edelstath, aun recuerdo lo retorcido y vil que fuiste en la vida, y aun así sigues hablando como si te sintieras una especie de sabio, patético…-

La voz de la pintura responde con tono sarcástico…

-Yo retorcido, y tu que me dices, Mireya, si mal no recuerdo, tu cruzaste piernas con casi la mitad de Europa en tus buenos tiempos, incluido el ganado, jeje-

De la pintura del gigante, una nueva voz femenina se escucha…

-Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, par de idiotas, siempre discutían por el mismo tema, y no han cambiado en mas de 500 años…-

La pintura del hombre comiendo fango vuelve a hablar…

-Y que esperabas Avika, después de tanto tiempo sin verse, creías que iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de agredirse de nuevo…-

-A CALLAR, QUE ESTA JUNTA NO ES PARA QUE SE PONGAN A COTILLAR…- dice el encapuchado…

Y de la pintura del peluche, se escucha una voz, mas temerosa que la del resto

-Así que… aquí se reúnen ustedes, es extraño este medio para comunicarse…-

Y la pintura del lobo vuelve a hablar…

-Vaya, quien lo diría, así que el estúpido de Gilderoy entro en un cuerpo vivo, vaya idiota, siempre hacia tonterías, pero entre tantos posibles cuerpos muertos, escoger a un vivo que lo absorviera, Jjajaja..-

Y la segunda pintura volvió a hablar…

-Que extraño, y donde están el tonto elitista y el paladin idiota?-

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMAR A GABRANTH DE ESA FORMA, ME ENTENDISTE EDELSTATH…- dijo con voz furiosa la 3er pintura…

-Esta bien Avika, solo que es curioso que los mas rectos entre nosotros no esten aquí, no crees?-

Y en ese momento, el encapuchado hablo…

-Grabranth ya hablo conmigo, dice que no desea formar parte del plan, pero que igual no intentara detenernos, el caso de Braulio es diferente…-

Y la voz de la 3er pintura hablo de nuevo…

-Que aso con Braulio, ese tio en verdad era un maniaco, de seguro estaría matando gente en este momento…-

-No ha aparecido, ni siquiera se puede sentir su perla aura en el mundo, es como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra…-

Y la voz de la primer intura vuelve a hablar…

-Hablando de eso, ya han pasado 3 dias, que has sabido de las niñas y el cazabrujas?-

Y la voz de la pintura de lobo hablo

-Cierto Milcheas, escuche que se escabuyeron, que tonto, tenias todas las cartas en la mano, y perder la partida, idiota…-

-NO SE ME ESCAPARON, ENTIENDES MIREYA, RECIBIERON AYUDA DE ALGUIEN QUE NORMALMENTE NO LOS AYUDARIA…-

-A mi no me importa, yo recibi ciertos consejos del Angel, y me forme mi propio seguro de vida, pero tu tuviste la oportunidad de detener todo, y fallaste…-

-Callense- dice el ancapuchado, mientras un silencio sepulcral inhunda la sala…- lo cierto es que si el clan del Alma se mete en la pelea, los preparara para la pelea, no debemos confiarnos…-

-Y que podrían hacer, no nos dijiste que tu mismo destruiste las Alas, un angel sin alas no puede volar, así mismo, una de esas niñas, sin la gema, no podrá ser un peligro para nosotros…-

Y al voz de la pintura del desierto habla de nuevo…

-Conoci hace tiempo a uno de los escribanos, sin duda eran sabios, y si los llamo a su lado, es que saben de alguna forma para detenernos, yo que ustedes no confiaría, debemos estar preparados para darlo todo en pos de nuestra meta…-

-Bla… bla bla… siempre tienes que sonar de esa forma, Edelstath, no podrías decir simplemente que estemos listos… ves que fácil es?...-

-Mireya…- dice Edelstath…

Y el encapuchado, habla de nuevo…

-Tratare de disuadir a Gabranth, mientras busquen algún indicio de Braulio, necesitaremos su fuerza en algún momento, si queremos completar la misión…-

Y en toda la sala, una multitud de voces se escucho…

-ENTENDIDO, ANGEL DEL SILENCIO…-

Mientras, en otro lugar…

Un sonido lento y armonioso se escucha, el golpeteo de un reloj de péndulo, pero un poco mas lento y a veces un poco arrítmico…

Hisury se despierta, sintiendo un aroma dulce de flores…

Se encuentra en una cama, observa y alrededor sus amigas y Kyle se encuentran…

Pareciera que hubiese sido una pesadilla, el poder de ese demonio, las luz que inhundo el ambiente, todo…

Ella, estaba en ese lugar, aun no sabia como había llegado a el, pero sentía su cuerpo molido…

Cuanto había pasado, cuanto había dormido….

-3 dias- se escucho en la sala, como si algo o alguien hubiese leído su pensamiento…

Sintió temor al principio, no sabia donde estaba, y una voz extraña le respondia a sus pensamientos…

En ese momento, se levanto, a los pies de su cama, estaba un par de pantuflas, las probo, estaban suaves y calidas, se dirigió a la cama mas próxima, donde Kasumi dormía…

Kasumi no se veía tan mala cuando dormía, hasta le parecía humana…

La movio un poco, y ella se levanto…

-Hisie, como estas, tuve un extraño sueño, soñé que todo lo que mis padres me habían contado era verdad, y que un tipo apuesto llegaba, pero solo estaba interesado en ti, que pesadilla…-

Y en ese momento, Hisury le dijo

-Creo… que no era un sueño…-

Y en ese momento, Kasumi observo el lugar en el que estaban, y a Kyle, Alexia y Fuujumi durmiendo plácidamente…

Y en ese momento, hizo lo mas humano del mundo….

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza, mientras el eco de su voz resonó en toda aquella habitación…

Kyle y Alexia se despertaron saltando de sus camas, mientras la extraña voz se escucho de nuevo

-Señorita, seria tan gentil de no gritar, tengo los oídos algo sensibles…-

Kasumi estuvo a punto de gritar de nuevo, pero Alexia le tapo la boca…

Mientras, intentando buscar la fuente de la extraña voz, Kyle observa el lugar…

Este es una habitación impecablemente blanca, con adornos finos en las paredes, y motivos de seres alados en las decoraciones…

En ese momento, Kyle observo, solo Fuujumi no se había levantado, fue hacia donde ella dormía, y dijo

-Que le paso, con semejante grito y no despertar, creen que este muy lastimada?.-

Alexia se acerco un poco, y dice

-Tranquilo, es solo que Fuujumi tiene el sueño algo pesado, pero después de un tiempo, aprendi a como quitarle ese efecto narcotico que ella llama dormir…-

Kyle no entiende, hasta que Alexia le susurra al oído…

-Fuu, despierta, ahí hot cakes para desayunar…-

En ese momento, Fuujumi se levanta, diciendo…

-Hot Cakes, Kasumi alejate de los mios, …-

El grupo rie, mientras que Fuujumi se queda pensativa, preguntándose donde están los Hot Cakes…

Después, todos se quedan viendo, aun no saben que es ese lugar, donde están, o mas bien, cuanto tiempo llevan ahí…

En ese momento, la voz se escucha de nuevo…

-Ya se lo dije a la señorita Hisury, llevan aquí 3 dias…-

En ese momento, observan en una de las esquinas…

Al principio, parecía una estatua blanca, pero ahora mas detenidamente, se observaba a una pequeña lechuza blanca…

Esta baja lentamente hacia una de las camas, mientras el grupo la ve sorprendido…

Se quedan viéndola, mientras pareciese que la lechuza se pone nerviosa ante tanto ojo observándola, y la voz vuelve a hablar…

-saben… es de mala educación ver a la gente de esa manera tan fija, y están poniendo nerviosa a Nightphantom…-

Alexia decide hablar con aquella lechuza, y dice

-Supongo que ese es el nombre de la lechuza…-

-Así es, señorita Alexia, esta es Nightphantom, mi familiar…-

-Como?...- dice incrédula Alexia, mientars la voz de la lechuza se escucha

-Como se su nombre, los conozco a todas, Alexia, se que te gusta leer revistas de moda en el baño, a Kasumi le encanta el helado de frambuesas, A Fuujumi le encanta jugar videojuegos de zombies y a Hisury le gusta leer romances mientras escucha música melosa…-

-Espera un momento, como es que sabes tanto de nosotras?- dice temerosa Alexia, viendo como Kasumi la observa y la lechuza vuelve a hablar…

-Pues porque es mi trabajo, soy el ultimo miembro del clan del Alma, mi nombre es Haggen, Viktor Haggen, mucho gusto..-

Hisury se queda pensativa un momento, y dice

-El clan del Alma, uno de los elementos de la hermandad del resplandor, cierto?-

-Así es, aun cuando no estamos muy seguido en el mundo, aquí en el Nexo, nuestro clan cuida de la hermandad, y mas que nada, de las futuras personas que serian las elegidas paraportar las alas…-

Y en ese momento, Kyle hablo…

-El nexo, en donde diablos estamos, y que es este nexo…-

La lechuza vuelve a hablar…

-Pues es algo raro, imaginate que tu mundo, tu universo entero, todo lo que te redea, fuera una simple habitación en un hotel… ahí cientos y cientos de habitaciones, y entre ellas, existe un pasillo conectándolas, este es el nexo, un pasillo por el cual las dimensiones se entrelazan, es un lugar en todos lados, y a la vez en ninguno….-

Kyle se queda pensativo, imaginando las palabras de aquella lechuza, y esta sigue hablando…

-Por cierto, tu quien eres, que yo sepa solo había 4 sobrevivientes de la masacre…-

-Soy Kyle Shinto, del Clan Cazabrujas…-

Y la lechuza hablo de nuevo…

-Vaya, un cazabrujas, que curioso verte aquí, después de recordar que ellos fueron exiliados de la hermandad, una mala decisión, si me lo preguntan…-

Y en ese momento, Kasumi dice

-Exiliados de la hermandad, pues que paso…-

-Tonterias, no me preguntes mas, a veces los clanes antiguos cometen idioteces por seguir reglas lineales, el humano y su estupidez…- dice la lechuza…

Y en ese momento, Alexia recordó

-Espera un momento, dices que tu siempre ves a los miembros de la hermandad…-

-Así es, también observe cuando el clan fue destruido…-

-Y no hiciste nada, no pudiste salvarlos….- dijo furiosa, mientras que la lechuza dijo

-Mira, como te dije antes, existen reglas, no puedo interactuar tan libremente con la tierra, es partedel precio por estar aquí, en el nexo…-

-Y porque nosotras?-

-Porque si las salve a ustedes, pues es fácil, mira, aun cuando no puedo hacer nada por este mundo, ustedes representan lo ultimo de una especie, las ultimas personas con las fcultad de sincronizarse con las alas, soy como una especie de protector de la naturaleza, vi una especie en peligro, y pues rescate lo que pude…-

-Sincronizar las alas, y que diablos son esas cosas…- dice Fuujumi, mientras la lechuza le explica

-Las alas se refiere a las alas de Matarael, son catalizadores mágicos, en teoría, aquel que posee una de las alas puede manifestar control sobre las fuerzas de la tierra, el agua, el viento y el fuego… lastima por ahora no estén en este mundo…-

-DESTRUIDAS?- dicen al unisono, como si aquello que la lechuza dijera fuera una esperanza…

-Que no les acabo de decir que mis oídos son muy sencibles?...- dice la lechuza, mientras que el grupo le mira con un dejo de interrogación, y dice – si, aquel que derroto a la Hermandad las tomo pero yo no diría que destruidas, mas bien perdidas…-

-Entonces, tu sabes quien mato a la hermandad?- dice Alexia, tratando de tomar a la pequeña ave…

-En cierta forma, pero no del todo… es algo raro, vi todo lo que paso, pero por lo visto, aquel que hizo esto es alguien que no pertenece a este mundo, talvez un Bakuretsu…-

-BAKURETSU…- vuelven a responder a coro.

-Si, verán, así como los angeles se dividen en angeles, coros, serafines, arcángeles, etc… los demomios también tiene sus divisiones… y en cima de todos, los Bakuretsus son los mas fuertes…-

Kyle piensa un momento, y dice

-Dijiste que no habían sido destruidas, sino mas bien perdidas, a que te referías…-

-Pues bien, en teoría las alas son energía materializada, pero la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma, supongo que al sentirse en peligro, las alas dejaron este tiempo, y viajaron a otro, tomando una nueva forma, a eso me refiero…-

En ese momento, la lechuza se levanto, y hablo

-Es algo cansado usar mi familiar como médium, les parece si mejor seguimos esta conversación en el desayuno, tengo Hot cakes calientitos esperando, síganme…-

Y la lechuza emprende lentamente el vuelo, mientras que Kasumi observa fijamente a Alexia, y le dice, con tono sarcástico…

-Así que revistas de moda, Alex?-

Y Alexia voltea la mirada diciendo

-Callate…-

El grupo sigue a la lechuza, preguntándose a donde las llevara…

Ok, cap. 9 terminado, espero les halla gustado, el siguiente cap…

Una dura prueba, enfrenta a un monstruo del pasado…

Si quieres sobrevivir al viaje, demuéstrame que estas listo…

Una espada, forjada en tiempos ancestrales…

Que tipo de secreto guarda aquella arma olvidada por el tiempo…

Silence Angel Hitaro, cap. 10…

Una ilusión en la batalla, la metamorfosis…

KY-BATETSU-KEN?

Es todo por hoy, los vere la próxima semana, bye


	11. Chapter 10

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 10… Metamorfosis…(primera parte)

Los ojos son ventanas, ábrelas cuando la luz del amanecer se asome en tu ventana, y su fulgor iluminara tu dia…

El sonido de un reloj, y nada mas…

Sin viento, sin murmuros… solo el repiqueteo del reloj…

Ese era el nexo, un lugar en todos lados, pero en ninguno…

El grupo seguía a la lechuza por aquel pasillo, rodeado de habitaciones…

Fuujumi, curiosa, toca una de las puertas, y la abre….

De repente, una luz brillante la rodea… aquel lugar se ilumina, y lo que ve, la deja sorprendida…

Un lugar desertico, lleno de criaturas negras, en el cielo se observan personas usando extraños trajes metalicos, y de repente, uno de ellos, baja a gran velocidad, encendido en llamas mientras dice…

-CRUCERO… PLASMA WING…-

De repente, el cielo se torna rojo, y de nuevo una luz la rodea…

Y ella se encuentra de nuevo en aquel pasillo, y aquella lechuza se le queda viendo, y dice

-Señorita, le agradecería que no abriera las puertas,-

-Que… que fue eso…- dice Fuujumi, aun sintiendo el calor agobiante de aquella figura alada, y la lechuza le dice

-Eso, es otro mundo, otra realidad, así como existe su mundo, existen miles de otros, conectados todos por este pasillo, cada puerta la dirigirá a otro mundo, lo que usted vio fue un destino, otra realidad, así también, existen mundos donde la magia es real, otros dominados por seres nocturnos, unos donde los ninjas dominan el mundo, todos son diferentes, y todos reales, así es el nexo….-

Fuujumi aun no comprende, pero continua siguiendo a la lechuza…

De repente, se detiene en un punto, y dice…

-Bienvenidas al comedor, tomen asiento…-

Ellas no entienden aquellas palabras, eso era un pasillo, pero de repente, sin que sepan como, como si siempre hubiesen estado ahí, se encontraban en una sala de comedor…

La lechuza había desaparecido, y en el frente de la mesa, un sujeto de mirada afilada y cabello blanco los observa…

Aquel sujeto parte una crepa con un tenedor, y les lanza una fría mirada…

-No me gusta decir 2 veces las cosas, tomen asiento por favor…-

-Que…que paso…- dice Kasumi, quien aun no da crédito a lo que sus ojos ven…

El sujeto la ve y le dice

-Como les dije, esto es el nexo, todo lugar y a la vez ninguno, así funciona este sitio, están en este momento en el comedor, pero a la vez están en la recamara, el patio, la sala, y en cada sitio de mi hogar, pero al mismo tiempo, no están en ninguno de estos sitios…-

Y de repente, lo ven, un minuto están en la recamara, de repente cambian a una sala de estar, y regresan al comedor, no se ve como una teletransportacion, sino como si siempre hubiesen estado en los 3 sitios…

Aun con dudas en la cabeza, el anfitrión les dice

-Ok, les dare un ejemplo, en este momento, sus crepas están todas en mi lado, cierto?- dice mostrando 5 platos llenos de crepas…

Ellos las ven, y dice…

-Bien, a alguna le gusta la miel?...-

Fuujumi, algo indecisa, levanta la mano, y en cuanto la baja, crepas adornadas con miel y un pedazo de mantequilla se encuentran frente a ella, y un plato desaparece de con Haggen…

Y al mismo tiempo, los demás platos aparecen con cada uno, no entienden la magia de ese lugar…

-Bien, supongo que este barato truco de magia no es lo que buscaban, que quieren preguntar?...-

Alexia, quien es en veces la que lidera al grupo, dice

-Decias que tu nos salvastes, por ser las únicas que podíamos sincronizar con las alas..-

-Si, así es, pero antes de continuar, les molestaría tomar su plato y su cubierto, por favor…-

Los 5 toman su plato y el tenedor, y aquella mesa, desaparece, como si nunca hubiese existido…

Ahora, están en una gran biblioteca, llena de libros, los estantes son altos, y el sujeto, Haggen, esta en un escritorio…

De repente, se queda viendo a los estantes, y dice

-Donde lo deje… donde?...-

En ese momento, como si siempre hubiese estado ahí, un libro abierto frente a el…

-Si, los 3 clanes, y su historia… al uno, se le llamo la espada, se le dio el poder de forjar armas capaces de dañar a los demonios, supongo que ese eres tu, joven…-

Kyle le responde…

-Kyle… Kyle Shinto…-

-Un Shinto, vaya, siglos sin saber de esa rama del Cazabrujas, desde los tiempos de… no, no importa, centrémonos en lo principal, no tengo tiempo, y a la vez, tengo tanto….-

Hisury se queda pensativa, aquel sujeto no parecía tan viejo, a lo mucho, tendría 17 o quizás 19 años…

-Disculpe, dijo…siglos?...-

-En teoría, el tiempo es también extraño aquí, a veces veo el mundo como si fuera el siglo 14, a veces, como si fuera el siglo 18, por cierto, de que siglo vienen…-

Alexia, muy confusa, dice…

-Del… 21…-

-Vaya, tiempo nuevo, debo de estar bastante atrasado, o acaso… adelantado…-

El grupo aun no comprende a ese sujeto, pareciera que le falta un tornillo, y el dice

-Mi edad es 18 años, eso, si tuviera edad, al nacer en este mundo, la única referencia que tengo del tiempo es el repiqueteo de ese reloj, 60 y es un minuto, otros 60 ciclos, y una hora se forma, curioso el tiempo, cierto?...-

-Entonces… tu naciste aquí… donde están tus padres, y los demás miembros de tu clan…-

Haggen se queda mirando un poco y dice

-Pues supongo que en su mundo, este lugar tiene sus reglas, como les dije, al nacer un heredero en mi clan, el miembro pasado queda en cuidado de pasar sus conocimientos al nuevo, y cuando este esta listo, al anterior se le permite seguir con su vida humana mortal, no se nada de mis padres, no se si me dejaron aquí ayer, o fue hace siglos, lo único que se, es que como todo humano, algún dia moriran, o murieron hace años…-

-Entonces… vives aquí solo… que triste…- le dice Fuujumi, tratando de no llorar…

Haggen la ve y le dice

-Pues solo no tanto, tengo a Nightphantom, y me entretengo viendo el mundo mortal, así como les dije, mi deber es velar por los miembros de la hermandad…-

Mientras el grupo aun sigue pensando en las palabras de ese tipo, el continua…

-A otro clan se le dio el acceso al alma, al nexo y sus secretos, siempre como observadores, y nunca como participes, son la voz de la razón, y como tales, deben de interferir en lo menos posible con el mundo mortal…-

-Y al final, a un clan se le dio las 4 alas, el espíritu de lucha, este clan escogió a sus 4 mas grandes miembros, y se les instruyo para que usaran esas alas…

Un ala que surca el suelo, a gran velocidad, tan rápido como el rayo…

Un ala, capaz de romper el hielo eterno, y manipular las mareas y los mares…

Un ala, libre y fugaz, que vuela con el soplo del viento…

Y una, que arde con las llamas de la ira…

Y a cada elegido, se le dio un símbolo, que lo definia como el portador del ala…-

Kasumi, quien no entiende eso, dice

-Un símbolo, que quieres decir con eso?...-

-Pues que en su mundo, la magia no sale de la nada, dices que combatieron con un demonio, notaron algo peculiar?-

Kyle le dijo

-De repente, de alguna manera, el pudo lanzar energía de sus manos, y manipularla…-

-Si, eso es facil, pero, vieron un aspecto que paso antes de ello?-

Se quedaron pensando, viendo, recordando la batalla, hasta que Fuujumi, se quedo helada y dijo

-Al principio… el no lo hacia, no fue sino hasta que se quito esa mascara que el pudo usar ese poder…-

Haggen sonríe un poco y dice

-Exacto, en parte, la mascara no tiene nada que ver, es aquello bajo la mascara lo importante…-

-Su cara?- dice un poco incrédula Hisury, pero Haggen niega con la cabeza, y de repenete, Kasumi dijo

-El tatuaje, bajo la mascara tenia un tatuaje negro que brillo rojo, y fue cuando aquella niebla salió de su cuerpo…-

En ese momento, una imagen de la tierra se mostro sobre sus cabezas…

-Esta, mis queridos amigos, es la tierra, hace 4 dias, antes del despertar de los demonios..-

De repente, aquella imagen se oscureció, 7 grandes nubes oscuras se asomaron rodeando partes de la tierra…

-Y esta, es la tierra ahora…, los demonios no pueden sacar energía de la nada, nada tiene magia, o poder, sin extraerla de otro lugar, y ellos llaman a ese lugar Umbra… los angeles, por el contrario, sacan su energía de otro sitio, llamado Elyos…-

-Y que tiene que ver la neblina oscura en eso?- dice Alexia, y Haggen continua…

-los tatuajes en el rostro del demonio son llamados Dermorunas, son canales donde la energía de la Umbra viaja hacia el cuerpo del demonio, pero es limitado el poder que puede extraerse de esa forma, por lo tanto, el demonio usa su Dermoruna para extraer tanta energía de la Umbra como puede, y forma la neblina, bajo ella, el mundo es una parte del infierno en si, y así, ellos dejan de depender de la Dermoruna, y su poder es ilimitado…-

-Entonces, cada lugar con neblina?...- dice Kyle, mientras Haggen asiente, diciendo…

-Si, es donde un demonio se aloja…-

Hisury se queda pensando un tiempo, y dice

-Espera un momento, ahí solo veo 7 neblinas, Kyle mato a uno de los demonios, no deberían ser 8?-

-Si, por alguna extraña razón, uno de los demonios no esta en este mundo, no fue derrotado, solo, no existe…-

Y en ese momento, Hisury observa la nube sobre NeoTokio, y recuerda…

-KYLE, TARO…TARO ESTABA EN LA MANSION DURANTE LA EXPLOSION….-

Kyle en ese momento recuerda, y le dice

-Haggen, sacaste de ese lugar a un viejo que estaba en la mansión…-

Haggen lo ve, y le dice

-Humanos, crees que me importa la vida de un humano, ya te dije, los salve a ustedes, solo pos cuidar la leyenda… pero si ese mundo deja de existir, mejor para mi, así escogeré algún otro y dejare esta estúpida misión…-

Kyle no soporta aquella expresión, tantas cosas que amaba estaban en el mundo, y le dice

-Haggen, no se que te pasa, pero no dejare que ese mundo se pierda, ese… ese es mi mundo…-

Haggen observa el rostro de Kyle, y le dice

-Y que piensas hacer, no pudiste con un simple demonio, Milcheas de Gula, por si no lo sabes, Gula, junto a Pereza, son los demonios mas debilies, e incluso así, no pudiste hacerle un daño razonable…-

-No me importa, si ese mundo se pierde, no quiero, no puedo estar así, sin hacer nada… es nuestro mundo, debemos…-

Y haggen sonrio, diciendo…

-Así agradeces mi favor, te salve, pero no por eso voy a salvar a ese mundo, no me import…-

Y en ese momento, Kyle le propino un fuerte puñetazo, Haggen, recibió aquel golpe, y dijo…

-IDIOTA, PAGARAS POR ESO…-

En ese momento, aquel lugar dejo de ser una biblioteca, formándose como un coliseo, desde el palco, Haggen observaba a los 5

-LOS SALVE, Y ASÍ ME LO AGRADECEN, IDIOTAS…-

En ese momento, las armas confeccionadas por Kyle aparecen en las manos de cada una de las chicas, solo Kyle no tenia arma…

Y desde el palco, Haggen grito…

-Y PARA TI KYLE, UN REGALO… SI TAN FELIZ ESTAS POR SER DE TU CLAN, TE DARE EL PLACER DE MORIR USANDO LA PRIMERA ARMA FORJADA POR TU CLAN, ESPERO QUE ESTO SI LO AGRADEZCAS…-

Y arrojo a la arena una espada, en cuya empuñadura brillaba un ónix negro…

De repente Haggen dice, con tono autoritario…

-SI CREEN QUE SOLO CONTROLO A NIGHTPHANTOM, ESTAN EQUIVOCADOS, ASÍ COMO CONTROLO A LAS BESTIAS DEL AIRE, ASÍ TAMBIEN CONTROLO A LAS DEL AGUA, FUEGO, Y TIERRA, VEN A MI DEMONIO DE LA LLAMA… IFRIT…..-

Las chicas y Kyle toman sus armas, mientras que un fuerte olor a azufre inhunda el ambiente, y de repente, una bestia humanoide envuelta en llamas aparece frente a ellos…

Esta blande una gran espada bañada en llamas… y Haggen, dice para sus adentros…

(Veamos… si puedes encontrar el secreto de esa espada…Kyle….)

Mientras la gran bestia ataca, el grupo no sabe que pasara….

NO DIRE NADA, ESTA ES LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO LLAMADO METAMORFOSIS, ME GUARDARE MIS COMENTARIOS PARA EL SIGUIENTE, SEE YA


	12. Chapter 11

Silence Angel Hitaro…Cap. 10… metamorfosis…

Aquella bestia de flamas, el legendario Ifrit de la antigüedad, arremetía contra todos de manera brutal…

Mientras evaden aquel filo asesino, Hggen observa a todos de forma despectiva…

-VAMOS, DIVIERTANME, DESPUES DE TODO, SUS VIDAS ME PERTENECEN, YO LOS SALVE, Y YO SERE EL VERDUGO QUE ACABE CON ESTA FARSA DE LA HERMANDAD…-

Kyle no comprende el proceder de este sujeto, se suponía que la Espada no era bien recibida entre los miembros de la hermandad, pero aun así, ellos tenían el juramento de de protegerse los unos a los otros, en ese momento, Kasumi apunta con su arco….

-TIENES QUE CAER, VAMOS….- dice al dejar volar la flecha, pero al acercarse un poco, esta se enciende en llamas, cayendo solo cenizas…

Kasumi no entiende eso, cuando Haggen dice

-IDIOTA, EL IFRIT ES UN SER MITOLOGICO CON MUCHAS HABILIDADES, UNA DE ELLAS, QUE NINGUNA ESPECIE DE PROYECTIL PUEDE DAÑARLO, CUALQUIER FLECHA O SAETA QUE SE ACERQUE A EL, SE CONVERTIRA AUTOMATICAMENTE EN CENIZAS, SOLO EL HIERRO PUEDE ALCANZARLO, PERO SIN LA FUERZA NECESARIA, ESO TAMBIEN ES IMPOSIBLE, JEJEJE….JAAAJAJAJAJAJA-

Alexia observa algo en las manos del Ifrit, un vapor calido que rodea su mano se observa como un remolino, y entonces, recuerda algo…

.TODOS, BUSQUEN REFUGIO… ESA CRIATURA PUEDE CREAR LLAMAS DE LA NADA…-

Haggen observa como Alexia corre tras una columna, y como tanto Fuujumi como Kasumi la emulan…

En ese momento, un viento calido rodea la mano de aquella criatura, y una gran bola de llamas surge de su mano, arrojándose sobre Hisury, quien trata de correr, evadiendo la ráfaga…

-Y AHORA QUE, ALEXIA…- dice Kasumi, tratando de ver a su compañera…

-Y YO COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE SEPA, EN MI VIDA HE VISTO ALGO COMO ESO, SOLO SE LO QUE HE VISTO EN LEYENDAS, Y SI AL MENOS LA MITAD ES VERDAD, ESTAMOS EN PROBLEMAS…-

Kyle, por su lado, no sabia que hacer…

Su técnica, en los términos que su abuelo le había enseñado, se le llamaba hoja de colmillo de dragon gemelo, y era porque necesitaba 2 espadas para ser funcional…

Hasta el momento, solo tenia una espada, aquella hoja rara que le arrojara Haggen, y la única persona con una espada similar a la empleada en la mano izquierda de su técnica, era Hisury, ya que ella tenia las espadas que el le había forjado…

No sabia que hacer, y en ese momento, la vio…

Hisury estaba en otra columna, mientras que la criatura empezaba a moverse…

En ese momento, Fuujumi intento arrojar algunos dardos para hacer algún daño, pero al igual que las flechas de Kasumi, al llegar a cierto punto, se hicieron cenizas…

-OLVIDALO FUU, ESA COSA NO PUEDE SER DAÑADA DE ESA MANERA, ESO YA ES MAS QUE OBVIO…- le dice Alexia…

-Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA, NO ES BUENA IDEA ACERCARSE, SI TAN SOLO…-

Y en ese momento, Fuujumi dijo, llorando…

-SI TAN SOLO PUDIESEMOS HACER LO QUE ESE DEMONIO, SI PUDIESEMOS ARROJAR ENERGIA, SEGURO PODRIAMOS…-

Alexia escucho las palabras de Fuujumi, y dijo

-NO SEAS TONTA FUU, EN VEZ DE PENSAR COMO SOLUCION AQUELLO QUE NO PODEMOS HACER, LO MEJOR ES PENSAR EN LA MANERA DE GANAR USANDO LO QUE SI PODEMOS…-

Fuujumi dejo de llorar en ese momento, era verdad…

Aun tenia su lanza, Kasumi tenia además del arco aquella espada samurái que le había hecho Kyle… no estaban desarmadas, solo debían ver que se podía hacer con aquello que tenían…

Y también, tenían la armadura…

El único problema, es que Kyle no tenia armadura, el era el mas habilidoso por mucho del grupo, pero lanzarse sin una protección a melee era suicidio para el…

Y por alguna extraña razón, Kyle no estaba tan activo como siempre…

-KYLE, QUE TE PASA… TE SIENTES BIEN…- pregunto Fuujumi, tratando de encontrar una razón para el comportamiento de Kyle…

Kyle, sin intuir la razón de aquella pregunta, respondió…

-TRANQUILA FUUJUMI, ESTOY BIEN…-

-NO LO PARECE, PASA ALGO, TU NO SUELES COMPORTARTE ASÍ, CUANDO PELEASTE CON AQUELLA COSA MASUDA, Y CON EL DEMONIO, ERAS EL PRIMERO EN SALTAR A LA BATALLA, Y AHORA, NO TE HAS MOVIDO MUCHO…-

Y Hisury, quien escuchaba aquellas palabras, intuyo la razón…

El le había dicho que la base de aquella técnica, era la combinación de 2 espadas, una larga y otra mas corta, y sin ambas, la mayoría de las técnicas eran ineficaces…

Miro la espada que tenia Kyle en la mano derecha, era sin duda del tamaño ideal a la que se usaba normalmente, pero sin la izquierda, su defensa estaba abierta…

Ella miro su espada izquierda, Kyle era su maestro, y sabia que sin las 2 espadas, ella se veria en el mismo predicamento…

Pero no había otra salida…

Aun sintiendo a aquella criatura cerca, Hisury corrió, intentando llegar a otra columna, el grupo vio aquel acto temerario, y Kyle intento detenerla con su voz…

-NO, QUE HACES, ESTO ES ESTUPIDO, CUBRETE HISURY…-

Hisury alcanzo a cubrirse antes de que una ola de llamas saliendo de la boca del ifrit le alcanzase, y dijo

-KYLE, NO AHÍ MUCHO QUE YO PUEDA HACER, PERO TU SI, TE DARE MI ESPADA, SOLO ESPERA…-

-QUE DIABLOS HACES, NO ESTES HACIENDO TONTERIAS HISURY, CUBRETE, YA SE NOS OCURRIRA ALGO…-

Kyle ve como Hisury corre hacia otra columna, al tiempo que le dice a Hisury

-QUE NO ENTIENDES, NO SEAS BOBA, MEJOR CUBRETE Y NO HAGAS BOBADAS…-

Pero Hisury no veía otra forma, observo aquel lugar, aun tendría que cruzar por otras 3 columnas antes de llegar a donde Kyle estaba…

Cruzo de nuevo, sintiendo como la esfera de llamas pasaba muy cerca…

Aquella criatura avanzaba, a pasos lentos, mientras las llamas se agolpaban a cada instante, esperando el momento en el que Hisury intentaba avanzar, Hisury sentía el calor cada vez mas cerca, cuando aun le faltaban 2 columnas…

-NO SEAS TONTA HISIE, ESTO NO NOS ESTA AYUDANDO, SOLO NOS PREOCUPAS DE MAS…- le dijo Kasumi, intentando disuadirla, ella veía como aquella criatura acercaba mas y mas sus ataques…

Mientras Haggen, desde su asiento, observaba la escena…

Miraba fijamente a Kyle, y mas aun al fino ónix que adornaba la empuñadura de aquella espada, mientras su mente divagaba al pasado…

Flashback…

Mientras un Haggen notoriamente mas joven miraba aquella espada, una voz le decía, una voz madura y algo seria…

-es una pena, siempre pensé que mi hijo portaría esta espada…-

Haggen, obervo aquel Onix, y le dijo a aquel sujeto…

-Y que haras con…-

-Tranquilo, esta segura, algún dia, si es necesario, será mejor que las busques a ambas…-

Fin del Flashback…

Haggen miro de nuevo, aquel Onix finamente tallado, y dijo….

(Vamos, no quiero tener que matarlas, brilla de una estúpida vez…)

Hisury alcanzo por poco a librar aquella columna, vio como la llama quemama parte de su mano…

Le ardia mucho, pero no podía detenerse, estaba a un paso de alcanzar a Kyle, y se dijo

-AHORA O NUNCA, ALLA VOY…-

-NO LO HAGAS, DETENTE…- dijeron al unisono sus compañeros, cuando Hisury salió corriendo…

La bestia disparo, pero no a Hisury, sino al suelo cercano a ella…

Aquella bola de fuego exploto, causando una onda de choque saco de balance a Hisury, haciéndola volar por los aires…

Hisury cayo estrepitosamente, mientras veía como aquella criatura arremetía contra ella…

Con su llamenate estapda en posición y con la fuerza de su carga, aquella mole de carne y flamas se acerco furioso a donde Hisury se encontraba, cuando…

-NI LOCO DEJARE QUE ESO PASE….- se escucho, mientras que una siluta a gran velocidad apareció, el tajo de la espada se dirigía a Hisury, pero…

Aquella mancha de sangre que volo por la sala no era de ella…

Hisury observaba como su rostro era bañado por un hilo de color carmín, mientras que levantaba su vista…

Kyle, con las manos desnudas, sostenía aquella espada llameante…

El Ifrit interpreto aquello como un desafio, inflingiendo mayor fuerza a aquel tajo…

Kyle, sangrando del brazo por aquel filo y sufriendo quemaduras en la mano desnuda, resistía con fuerza…

Hisury observaba como la mano de Kyle, que sostenía aquel filo, parecía envuelto en llamas, y dijo

-NO KYLE, PARA, ESTAS…-

-Y NO CREES QUE ESO QUISIERA, SI LO SUELTO, NOS LLEVA A AMBOS…- dijo, tratando de sonar convincente…

Kyle se dio cuenta que no resistiría mucho, y observando la situación, dijo..

-HISURY, TE LO ENCARGO…-

Hisury no entendió, hasta que recibió aquella patada de kyle, que la quito del camino, mientras la espada le daba un gran tajo, arrojándolo por los aires…

Para kyle, el mundo se detuvo…

Volaba, como en cámara lenta…

Y recordó aquellas palabras, dichas por su abuelo en su lecho de muerte…

"Kyle, al morir, vemos nuestra vida ante nuestros ojos, y yo acabo de ver la mia…"

Kyle recordó esas palabras, como un eco intermitente…

Y así como su abuelo, el vio su propia vida…

Moentos felices, al lado de sus padres… su abuelo…

Momentos tristes, al despedirse de aquellas personas que fueran importantes para el… y mas que nada…

Momentos con Sandra…

Recordo el dia que la conoció, el dia que su abuelo murió…

El lloraba en la oscuridad, cuando una voz gentil le hablo…

-Estas bien..?-

El se veía muy demacrado, 7 años, y solo…

No alzo la vista, solo de reojo vio a aquella niña, de su edad, sosteniendo un pañuelo…

El no lo acepto, solo volteo su vista, diciendo…

-No estoy llorando, soy un hombre, y los hombres no lloran…-

Aquella niña lo miro, se sento a su lado y dijo…

-Si, los hombres no lloran, es signo de debilidad…-

Kyle estuvo a punto de enfrentar aquellas palabras, cuando la niña siguió hablando…

-Pero, sabes… los humanos lo hacemos… con eso, demostramos que algo nos importa, y con nuestras lagrimas, decimos adiós a aquello que nos duele perder..-  
Y en ese momento, Kyle la vio…

Era una niña de largo y ondulado cabello, ojos verde esmeralda, y le dijo…

-Eres Kyle, cierto…-

Kyle asiente con un poco de miedo, y ella le dijo

-Yo.. soy Sandra, Sandra Miller… soy hija de Rafael Miller, uno de los accionistas de las empresas Shinto…-

Kyle, al verla, se sintió un poco mejor, y ella le dijo en ese momento

-Sabes… siento como si te conociera de otro lugar, tal vez… otra vida….-

Aquella imagen… Sandra…

Ella aparecia siempre, en cada imagen que vio, ella era la gema que adornaba sus recuerdos…

Cuando entrenaba en las técnicas de batalla, ella siempre decía…

-Vaya, algún dia, serias mi caballero de brillante armadura-

Otras veces, mientras practicaba el arte de la forja

-Vaya, estas mejorando, pero no seria mejor si…-

Y en ese momento, pensó…

"no… no te pude defender… lo siento….lo siento…"

Y a cada imagen… ella decía

-Kyle….-

-KYLE?-

-Kyle¡-

Y la voz cambio…

-KYYYYYLE…- se escucho, mientras el entreabría los ojos…

Hisury, con el en brazos…

Ella lloraba, tratando de detener la hemorragia…

-LO SIENTO, FUI IMPRUDENTE, KYLE,POR FAVOR… KYLE…-

"lo… lo siento… fracase de nuevo…"

-Aun no fracasas…- dijo de nuevo la voz de Sandra…

Kyle, trataba de hacer una espada, cuando vio que el filo no era el adecuado, y Sandra le dice

-Aun si fallas una vez, intentalo de nuevo, no te rindas y veras como tu esfuerzo logra grandes cosas…-

Kyle no se sentía tan seguro, y dijo

-Pero, y si mi esfuerzo no es suficiente?-

Sandra se acerca , dándole un ligero toque en la nariz con su dedo, y le dice

-En ese caso… espera un milagro, tontin…-

Y Kyle observo, entre la realidad y el sueño, como aquella criatura amenazaba atacar a Hisury, ella no lo veía, solo trataba de detener el sangrado de Kyle…

"intentalo , con todas tus fuerzas, una vez mas, y si aun eso falla… ESPERA UN MILAGRO…"

Hisury no supo como, no supo cuando, pero Kyle se incorporo de manera rápida…

Aquella criatura lanzo el tajo, pero…

Como si aire lo sostuviera, la espada se detuvo de golpe…

Como si un muro invisible detuviera aquella hoja de fuego, el ifrit luchaba contra aquella fuerza invisible… y Hisury, en ese momento lo vio…

La gema negra de la espada de Kyle brillaba, y sus ropas habían cambiado, ahora, vestia una armadura, con un extraño símbolo en su rostro…

Kyle se veía como en un trance, mientras 2 lineas rojas brillantes pasaban por sus ojos, como tatuajes…

Y en ese momento, recordó lo que Haggen les había dicho…

-Las Dermorunas…-

Y aun en ese estado, una palabra salió de la boca de Kyle…

-Kyyyyyy…-

En ese momento, la mano derecha de Kyle dejo caer la espada, poniéndose abierta en el vientre de la criatura…

-Baaa….- se escucho de nuevo, la mano izquierda se puso sosteniendo la muñeca de Kyle, mientras de nuevo hablo

-Tetsuuu…- dijo, mientras un brillo adornaba su mano, y en ese momento, Kyle grito, con todas sus fuezas…

-KEEEEEENNNN-

Y en ese momento, una gran cantidad de energía salió disparada, como una ráfaga que golpeo al Ifrit, que salió despedido hacia la pared trasera, desde donde Haggen observo aquella luz, y dijo

-No….NO ES POSIBLE… TEC… TECNICA DE NIVEL 2…. KY-BATETSU-KEN…(Onda de energía de demonio inferior)-

Aquel Ifrit salió despedido, estrellándose contar la pared…

Nubes de polvo cubrieron al Ifrit, nadie podía creer aquello que habían visto…

Hisury, vio, con asombro, como aquella extraña armadura desaparecia, de la misma forma en que había aparecido, esfumándose en el aire, mientras que Kyle, exhausto, caia al suelo…

De repente, aquella mole de llamas se levanto entre los escombros, y cuando se disponía a continuar su ataque, como un relámpago, Haggen se puso en medio…

-alto… es suficiente…- le ordeno a la criatura…

En ese momento, sin que nadie comprendiera el porque, el ifrit desapareció, y Haggen dijo

-Esta bien, lo he decidido, si están dispuestas a pagar el precio… les ayudare a buscar sus alas….-

Y en ese momento, la aventura verdadera comenzaría…

Listo, este quedo larguito, espero les guste, el siguiente cap., y ultimo de la saga inicio, …

El tiempo, un mar de olas…

Un laberinto interminable…

Presente, pasado.. futuro…

Nada existe en realidad, los momento, solo son pasillos

Y en un mundo donde todo esta y a la vez nada es…

Quien dice que el tiempo tiene algo que ver con aquellos que viven en el…

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 12… La búsqueda de las alas, las 4 angeles despiertan…

Tanto tiempo, y a la vez tan poco…

Espero les guste, nos vemos, see ya


	13. Chapter 12

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 12… La búsqueda de las Alas… Las angeles despiertan…

El tiempo es un pedazo de papel, dóblalo, y encontraras tu destino…

Una tonada conocida, un susurro, una melodía…

Hace cuanto tiempo que no escucho ese simple sonido, una flauta, y los labios que la tocan?...

Parece un sueño, o acaso, aquello que recuerdo es el sueño…

Si, eso debe ser, cuando lo pienso detenidamente, parece tan irreal…

Siento el sol en mis mejillas, mientras aquella melodía, que sale de tus labios, perfuma mi mundo…

Sin duda, este es el paraíso…

Mi vida, no podría ser mejor… nada podría salir mal…

Pero, que es lo que veo…

Tu rostro, tan jovial, envuelto en sabanas…

Que diablos pasaba… que palabras encerraba esa frase…

-Yo… te lo debo…-

Sufrias eso… por mi… acaso…

Cargaste, con eso, por mi?...

En eso, una memoria perdida, 2 personas, en medio del bosque, cada una con una espada…

De repente, uno, con una brillante armadura, dice

-Vaya crio, eres fuerte, acabaste con lo 7, quien eres?, esa postura, no es la de un guerrero de estas tierras…-

Y el otro, sujetando una espada, dice

-Yo, soy el hermano de esa niña que tus bribones intentaron matar, por eso…YO TE MATARE, CON ESTA ESPADA, LA ESPADA DE UN MATABRUJAS…-

Aquel sujeto, rio, de manera burlo, mientras su contrincante se ponía en posición…

-Diantre de chiquillo, si eres un matabrujas, no sabes quien soy?...-

-Para mi, solo eres un demonio mas…-

En ese momento, el encuentro entre ambos se lleva a cabo, y una voz se escucha a lo lejos….

"Kyle…Kyle"

Sin saber como, Kyle abre sus ojos…

Se observa de nuevo en una de aquella habitaciones, trata de levantarse, pero un peso extraño se lo impide…

A los pies de la cama, Hisury duerme, exhausta por cuidar de el…

El no quiere despertarla, pero el pequeño movimiento que hace, le quita el sueño a la bella rubia…

Ella se talla un poco los ojos, mientras que el supor del sueño se le remueve, y observa a la figura masculina cubierta por sabanas…

-KYLE….KYLE, DESPERTASTE.-

En ese momento, Hisury se levanta y grita en la puerta

-KASUMI, ALE, FUUJUMI, HAGGEN, CORRAN, YA DESPERTO…-

Kyle aun no entiende porque se referían a su extraño anfitrión así, y porque tanta alegría

De repente, lo recordó

La pelea, el Ifrit, y de repente, aquel recuerdo de Sandra…

Después, todo desaparecia, era como si… como si algo hubiera controlado su cuerpo en aquel momento, como si algo fuera de el lo poseyera…

No recordaba nada, se escuchaban pasos a la lejanía, y se dio cuenta que la única forma de conseguir algo de información antes de que esa habitación se llenara de gente, era por medio de Hisury…

Trato de ponerse en pie, pero por alguna razón, aun se sentía algo debilitado..

Cuanto había dormido…?

Hisury, quien vio como Kyle trataba de levantarse, se apresuro a tomarlo del brazo, y le dice

-Vaya dormilon, 3 dias, y esa cosa que te apareció, fue increíble….-

Kyle no comprendía y dice

-Aparecio?... que apareció…?-

-Que no lo recuerdas, de la nada, una armadura extraña cubrió tu cuerpo, y arrojaste un rayo de energía similar al de aquel demonio, el Ifrit cayo, pero no lo mataste, entonces, Haggen le ordeno detenerse, y…-

-Y por eso ahora estas aquí…- dice la voz de Haggen, mientras entra a aquella habitación, junto a las demás chicas….

Kyle, quien aun no entiende nada de aquel relato fantasioso de el lanzando energía, solo asiente al ser observado por Haggen, como quien busca heridas…

De repente, Haggen dice

-Vaya, aun con esa carga, tu cuerpo se encuentra bien, temi algún tipo de posesión, o que tu alma se perdiera…-

-A…. a que te refieres con eso?-

-Pues la pelea, quería constatar si eras en verdad un descendiente de la espada, ellos, por alguna extraña razón, al entrar en el Nexo, son capaces de sacar el espíritu de la espada, una habilidad difícil de observar hoy en dia…-

Kyle aun se siente algo incomodo al respecto, Hisury, no, todos habían estado en peligro mortal, y el solo andaba sacando información?...

Pero lo que en verdad le importaba era…

-entonces, el efecto del cual habla Hisury, esa extraña transformación…-

-Si, esa espada contiene un espíritu antiguo, y ver liberado su potencial es algo que siempre había querido, jeje…-

Kyle no sabe que hacer, siente ganas de abofetearlo, pero Kasumi le detiene y dice

-Ya, Haggen, no hagas enojar a Kyle y platicale tu plan…-

-Plan… de que hablan…- pregunta mas que curioso

-Pues, veras, como les dije, las alas no están aquí, migraron por el espacio tiempo, están perdidas, por así decirlo, y es fácil para mi, desde el nexo, pues llevarlas a donde están…-

Alexia piensa un poco y dice

-O sea, que iremos a conseguir cada una de las gemas en grupo?-

Haggen dice, con tono algo desilusionador

-Lo siento, eso no funciona así… verán, ustedes son las hijas de la orden del ala, pero en si, el orden del ala de dividió en 4… cada una de las partes, recibió la bendición de una parte del poder de Matarael…-

-O sea, que las 4 alas, están… - dice Fuujumi, mientras que Haggen le dice

-Si, cada una esta asiganda a una de ustedes 4…-

Fuujumi quien aun se le hace fantástico ese lugar le dice

-Y entonces, si cada una de nosotras esta enlazada a un ala, que haremos…-

-Como les dije, las alas están enlazadas, puedo usar ese enlace para que vayan a donde el ala revivió, algo así, como viajar en el tiempo, para encontrarse con su gema… deben de convencer a la criatura en la que se convirtió la gema en regresar con ustedes, si no lo logran.. pues…-

Las chicas sienten aquel silencio incomodo, y Haggen decide hablar franco…

-No podrán regresar a este tiempo….-

-QUE QUEEEE…..- dicen las 4 al unisono

Haggen, temiendo esa reacción, les dice

-Si, uso un enlace para llevarlas con la gema, y hasta que ese enlace se rompa y ustedes se vuelvan una con la gema, pues el hechizo no se revertirá, y ustedes podrían quedar ahí para siempre…-

En ese momento, Alexia, quien piensa que buscar a una criatura viva en un lugar desconocido no será una tarea fácil para una sola persona, dice

-Oye, pero eso no será de llegar y decir pven perrito perrito perrito… esa será una búsqueda de días… y según tu mapa, no queda mucho tiempo…-

Kyle, a quien la palabra mapa le despierta la curiosidad, observa a Haggen, y este dice

-Esta bien, te lo mostrare…-

En ese momento, un mapa terráqueo apareció en aquella habitación…

De repente, de lo que fueran puntos aleatorios de nubes negras, ahora era una masa que casi devora el planeta…

-Mira, te dije que los Demonios tratan de crear un ambiente propicio para sacar energía de la Umbra con el minimo esfuerzo, pero esta escena esta lejos de lo que crei saber…-

Alexia, quien ya había oído esa platica, decide cortarla un poco…

-en términos cortos, ellos están transformando la tierra en el infierno, bajo esas nubes, la tierra, el aire, todo se vuelve un pedazo del infierno…-

Kyle escucha aquellas palabras, y dice

-Y QUE ESPERAMOS, DEBEMOS…-

-No tan fácil, que no recuerdas la ultima vez que te sentiste preparado para pelear con un demonio, Kyle…- le dice Haggen con tono sarcástico…

Kyle aun siente los golpes, la explosión, la fuerza de aquel ser…

Y Haggen le dice

-Bien, con las alas, tendrán una oportunidad, de emparejarse con ellos, y en cuanto al tiempo, no se preocupen…-

Alexia, sin comprender aquella sonrisa, le dice

-Que planeas…-

Y Haggen dice

-Vayamos, ya lo verán….-

Caminan por aquellos pasillos siguiendo a Haggen, hasta llegar a una sala redonda..

Sin muebles, solo un circulo dibujado en el centro, en eso, Haggen les dice a las chicas que se pongan en medio…

Ellas obedecen, y el hace un movimiento extraño…

De repente, aquella lechuza, Nightphantom, aparece…

El Ifrit también, y una serpiente…

Al final, un pequeño topo…

De repente, Haggen dice

-El nexo se abre, que el tiempo sea una sola hoja, y que sus puertas se abran… que aquellas que están emparentadas encuentren a su otra mitad, y así, que se unan los que se han separado…-

De repente, una luz muy brillante, y las chicas desaparecen…

Kyle observa aquello, las chicas desaparecían sin dejar rastro, Haggen sonrio, y le dijo…

-Esta hecho, han partido….-

Kyle, pensando que eso tomara tiempo, le dice

-No pienso ser una carga, debo entrenar, digo, si una vez paso, podre controlar eso del espíritu de la espada…-

En eso, Haggen lo observa y dice

-Aunque pudieras, el tiempo se agoto…-

-Como…- es todo lo que alcanzo a decir Kyle, mientras una ráfaga de viento lo arroja por los aires…

Se sacude un poco, aquella sensación de ser golpeado era demasiado repetitiva últimamente….

Y se escuho una voz familiar….

-Vaya, ni se imaginan lo que vivi ahí… una niña bastante curiosa, si me dejan decirlo…-

Otra voz dice

-Curiosa, mi vida fu un martirio, 3 meses, me pregunto como se la habran pasado los chicos….-

Y la 3er voz dice

-4 meses, diablos Alexia, tardaste demasiado, yo solo espere 1 semana…-

-Una semana, yo tarde 3 en encontrar a ese lobo, y convencerlo, fue un martirio…-

De repente, Kyle las observa, Kasumi, Alexia y Fuujumi, con ropas de lo mas extraño, un tipo de armadura con diferentes decoraciones

Kasumi observa a Fuujumi y le dice

.O sea, que ya tienes mucho esperándonos?...-

Fuujumi piensa un poco, y dice

-Para nada, acabo de llegar, esperen un momento…-

Alexia piensa un poco mas y dice

-Cierto, como que acabas de llegar, eso es imposible… yo también…-

Haggen se acerca a ellas y le dice

-Para ustedes, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero aquí, apenas unos segundos, si se fijan, ni siquiera han envejecido, y eso que Kasumi paso 4 mese de viaje, no es así…-

En eso, Fuujumi les dice

-No me refería a eso, donde… donde esta Hisury?...-

Y hasta ese momento, se dan cuenta, hisury no había aparecido…

Kyle, quien no entiende lo que pasa, le pregunta a haggen y este contesta…

-Deberia de estar aquí, a menos…-

-A menos que que, dinos…- pregunta Kasumi, angustiada por su amiga

-Bueno… ahí 2 escenarios, Hisury murio, o solo no ha entrado a su portal…-

En eso, un nuevo estallido se escucha, todos sienten el estallido, mientars Hisury, con sus propias ropas extraña, aparece

-HAGGEN, REGRESAME, POR FAVOR, DEBES REGRESARME…-

Haggen, quien no entiende a Hisury, le dice

-No es posible, una vez que regresas…-

-NO LO ENTIENDES, ESE SUJETO… ESE SUJETO MATARA A AHITARO…-

Y todos se quedan sorprendidos, que clase de viaje tuvo Hisury….

En fin, final del cap. 12, el siguiente…

Una ciudad en un futuro sombrio…

Mi buisqueda empieza, del corazón alado

El espíritu limpio, en busca de su Ala…

Silence Angel Hitaro, cap. 13… Wind….

Ahora, empieza la aventura…

En fin, espero les gusten los diseño,s see ya


	14. Chapter 13

Silence Angel Hitaro… Cap. 13… Wind…

Llevame cual susurro, a donde quiera que me guie el viento…

Que su suave brisa me tome, y que su dulce melodía guie mis pasos, mientras yo, con los ojos cerrados… me dejo llevar…

Fuujumi se encuentra en una ciudad oscura, hecha de metal, mientras observa el vacio, al lado de un joven que no conoce…

Ella ha estado ahí, por 6 dias, en aquella ciudad, mientras su mente viaja al pasado, cuando llego a aquel lugar…

Un resplandor la cubrió, cuando ella se paro en aquel extraño circulo, todo, el nexo, sus amigas, todo… desapareció en un parpadeo…

Ahora, ella estaba sola, en un lugar extraño…

Ella se dio cuenta que la lanza y las cuchillas que Kyle le fabricara estaban con ella, seguramente Haggen pensó que tendría que pelear para convencer a aquella criatura, y se puso a caminar en una dirección…

De repente, se detuvo… lo que veía era indescriptible….

Aquello, era el fin del mundo…

Bajo sus pies, se veía un vacio enorme, de nubes negras con rayos… aquel suelo metalico que pisaba, flotaba sobre aquellas nubes mientras ella lo observaba…

Donde estaba, y que era esto, ella no entendía nada, solo podía ver como si aquello fuera un sueño…

Se dejo caer, temerosa, por primera vez, estaba en verdad sola…

Siempre había tenido a alguien que la protegiera, su familia, Alexia..

Aun no sabia porque había decidido hacer el viaje….

En ese momento, escucho un grito desesperado…

-AYUDAAAA….AYUDAAAAA….-

Ella, mas temerosa de lo que quisiera admitir, salió corriendo ha donde aquella voz llamaba…

Lo que vio, fue a un joven, de no mas de 13 años, aferrándose a la cubierta de aquel lugar mientras una extraña criatura de aspecto viscoso le agarra de un pie, tratando de jalarlo…

Aquel niño ve a los ojos de Fuujumi con miedo…

Ella no sabe que hacer, en su desesperación, observa los cuchillos que Kyle le hiciera, y dice

-AGARRATE, TRATARE DE QUITARTE ESA COSA, NO TE MUEVAS…-

Apunto con aquel cuchillo a la criatura, desde esa distancia, cualquier error y seguro seria fatal para el muchacho, incluso el golpe mas ligero, y caería en el abismo…

Ella apunta, temerosa, y lo arroja…

Aquel proyectil se impacta en aquel ser, el cual cae hacia el vacio de aquellas nubes, mientras el niño alza la mano, esperando a que Fuujumi la tome…

Fuujumi siente que el peso del chico la jala, ella es muy menuda, y ese niño se aferra a su débil mano con fuerza…

Con bastante esfuerzo logra sacarlo de ahí, termina exhausta después de subirlo, el chico se ve muy maltratado, sus ropas se ven raidas, y su cara cubierta de ollin…

Ella lo observa, mientras su respiración se escucha muy cansada…

En eso, el estomago del chico ruge de hambre…

-Lo…siento…- dice el pequeño, mientras Fuujumi no puede sino hacer una forzada sonrisa y le dice

-Esta bien, no es tu culpa tener hambre, si quieres podemos comer de lo que tengo…. Un amigo me dio bastante comida, no se cuanto tenga que estar aquí, pero seguro que no me la acabare sola, jeje…-

El chico la ve extrañado y le dice

-Tu no eres de aquí… tu…. TU ERES DEL PASADO….-

-PASADO…YO NO SE A QUE TE REFIERES…- dice temerosa Fuujumi, mientras el chico la observa

-SI, TE RECUERDO, TE CONOCI, TU ERES FUUJUMI, TU ERES EL ANGEL DEL VIENTO, ERES FUUJUMI, LO SE…-

-un momento, como sabes mi nombre, y quien eres tu?...-

El chico se levanta esperanzado y dice

-mi nombre es Izuma, Nagato Izuma, y soy, por así decirlo, el angel del silencio Hitaro de este mundo….-

-El angel del silencio, de este mundo… a que te refieres?...- dice incrédula Fuujumi, a quien aquella cosa del angel del silencio no le quedaba aun claro…

En eso, Nagato se queda pensando, y dice

-Si, ahora recuerdo que no eras la mas brillante, disculpa si te ofendi…-

Y el le explico que aquel mundo era la tierra de 210 años en el futuro de ella, que desde ella habían pasado 5 generaciones de angeles del silencio, y que aquel lugar era el ultimo bastion de lo que quedaba de humanidad…

Llenar el mundo de nubes oscuras era el primer paso, después la tierra se hizo inhabitable, extrañas criaturas, conocidas como Engendros, poblaron la tierra, y los 8 demonios rigieron aquel lugar…

Fuujumi se quedo pensativa en todo el relato, pero algo no le quedo del todo claro…

-Entiendo, me dices que esto fue lo que quedo de la tierra, pero, que fue de nosotras, acaso, nunca encontramos las alas, no regresamos?...-

Aquel niño se quedo pensativo, no sabia si responder a aquellas preguntas, pero se decidió por decir la verdad…

-Si, regresaron… pelearon de forma valiente, pero, el primer demonio fue fulminante… no pudieron igualar la fuerza de un guerrero de poder, y al final…-

Fuujumi escucho aquellas palabras, pero no podían ser ciertas, aquel niño hablaba de mas de 210 años de diferencia, como era posible que el conociera eso, y además, que la conociera a ella…

Aquel chico, como si leyera sus pensamientos, dijo…

-veras, cada angel del silencio nace con un don, una fuerza singular, la mia se llama memoria espiritual, por alguna razón puedo ver aquello que mis antecesores vieron, como un monton de fragmentos, nada concreto, solo pasajes, y por lo que vi, te conoci, a ti, a Alexia, Hisury, Kasumi, a todos…ellas murieron, y cuando al fin intento hacer algo, el angel de la luz perdió también…-

-Angel de la Luz…acaso ahí otro?...-

El chico se sorprende de la ingenuidad en el tema de Fuujumi, y dice

-No lo sabias, se supone que las almas de Matarel son las alas, y aquella que sostiene a las 4, el cuerpo de Matarael, el angel de la Luz… cuando ustedes perdieron, el apareció, pero su poder no fue el suficiente….-

-Aun no entiendo, pero talvez el otro angel, el de la luz, sea Kyle…-

-Kyle, quien es Kyle?...- dice

-No conoces a Kyle… como es posible, si el es quien nos reunió?...-

El chico parece forzarse a recordar, pero ese nombre no suena en su cabeza…

-Bueno, por mas que trato de recordar aquel nombnre,noi suena, talvez sea porque nunca lo conoci, o talvez solo erta para mi antecesor el Angel de la Luz, no lo se, pero en fin, se a que vienen…-

Fuujumi se queda sorprendida de lo que aquel niño le dice, y este continua…

-Aquella criatura que esperas, llegara en 6 dias, cuando ustedes desaparecieron, no hbo quien controlara a las Alas, y una de ellas, Windsinger…-

-Windsinger… y como se ve…-

Nagato se queda pensativo un momento, y dice

-Pues, el se molesta mucho cuando decimos esto, pero imaginate un perico gigante de color verde, jeje…-

Fuujumi aun no comprende aquella analogía, así que decide quedarse ahí

Y así pasaron 6 dias, ella aprendió mucho de aquel mundo extraño, y de cómo la gente sobrevivía a duras penas contra aquellos seres…

Nagato le hablo mucho de los demonios, sus poderes, y hablo con principal terror de 2… el de Ira, y el de Soberbia….

Mientras esperaba a aquella criatura, un sonido le llamo la atension…

De la parte baja de la cubierta, varias criaturas como las del primer dia se movían arrastrándose…

Fuujumi alcanzo sus cuchillas, mientras trataba de porteger a Nagato…

Este con terror, se escudo tras la chica, quien arrojo mas y mas de las cuchillas, hasta que sus alforjas se vaciaron…

En ese momento, retrocedió, tomando la lanza, mientras la primera de aquellas criaturas se asomo por la cubierta…

-TENGO MIEDO…FUUJUMI….- decía la voz de Nagato, pero lo cierto era… que ella también estaba aterrada…

Y cuanto mas cerca estaban aquellos seres, mas petrificada estaba fuujumi…

Hasta que…

Como si el cielo se iluminara en un instante, un ave de lus corrió, dejando chispas por el suelo, aquella ave surco a baja altura aquella imporvisada cubierta, mientras que los seres se despedazaban en la nada…

Cuando al fin el ultimo de aquellos seres desapareció, aquella ave de luz se poso en el suelo, tornándose verde mientras veía a Fuujumi…

Como un trance, el mundo despareció para Fuujumi, solo aquella ave y ella estaban en un lugar luminoso…

Y la voz de aquella criatura le hablo a lo mas profundo de su alma…

(Tu eres, la hija del viento, que viene de otro tiempo, verdad…)

Fuujumi, escucho aquellas palabras, y dijo

-Si, soy yo… vengo a pedirte tu ayuda…-

(Para que, ya sabes lo que pasara, quedate aquí, y viviras mas tiempo, ve a tu tiempo, y sufriras un fin lamentable…)

Fuujumi escucho aquellas palabras, ahora que Nagato le había dicho su futuro, el miedo era mas grande…

Podía quedarse ahí, y vivir luchando por su vida, o ir a su tiempo y sufrir su inevitable fin…

Por un momento, pensó en quedarse, vivir era una buena oferta, pero…

Recordó a sus amigas….

Hisury con su inexplicable volubilidad…

Alexia y sus interminables sermones…

Kasumi, siendo Kasumi…

Y pensó… que talvez sus amigas eran pesadas, groseras, moelstas y muy raras…

Pero…eran…SUS AMIGAS…

Por mas que la vida les golpeara, sabia que podía contar conellas, y ahora ella sabia, que debía de devolverles el favor…

Así que miro a aquella ave y le dijo…

-ellas…. Mis amigas me esperan… si muero… si muero… estare feliz, si lo hago al lado de ellas….-

Aquella ave la miro, sin duda en sus ojos, y dijo

(entiendo, aquí tienes, con esta ala, los vientos estarán a tu mandato, podras controlar el aire, y con ello, las esferas de curación, elemental y velocidad… usa mis alas y vuela por el cielo, defiende tu mundo, y no permitas que este mundo siquiera exista….)

Con eso en mente, Fuujumi tomo aquella esmeralda que brillaba en el cielo, y sus ropas cambiaron….

Ahora, una armadura cubria su cuerpo, y su ser empezó a desvanecerse…

Miro por ultima vez a Nagato, y en su mente, dijo…

(No permitiré, que este mundo siquiera exista, lo prometo…)

Mientras tanto, en otro tiempo… Alexia tenia sus propios problemas….

Proximo Capitulo….14…. Lightning…

Espero les guste, see ya


End file.
